


Confessions to a civil corps captain

by Tigri2707



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Combat, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/pseuds/Tigri2707
Summary: Alex isn't the most lucky person in the world when it comes to romance, but he will gladly help his friend with her not so small crush on a certain Captain. But what happends when he starts to fall for the same guy?Main Story is complete and completely SFW! First Bonus chaper is Smut however. Several other SFW bonus chapters are also planned out.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 51





	1. Worried

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever!!  
> Ive fallen in love with this game, and recently got inspired to try writing a fic of my own using my Character Alex. It will follow quite a few missions i think, so im just gonna say that there WILL be spoilers here for main, side and friend missions. I will also borrow some dialog from these  
> Also English is my second language, and i dont have a beta, so please dont mind possible occational errors.

It had only been a few months And Alex was slowly but surely trying to get along with the portians. Not that they didn’t appreciate him or something. Talking outside of work was just hard. Actually talk within work was also hard at first, but the talkative Portians did loosen up his social anxiety. So far he had done quite a few things for the small town. He had so far Build a bridge to Amber island and installed a generator there. something that did turn into more trouble than initially. he had also helped with the local public transport, making both Dee Dees and their stops. The tree farm had also been saved from its infestation and the water saved from its pollution. There had been a lot of things to do in this town. so much that he would be asked to do all kinds of tasks that he gladly accepted with a smile. So yeah the people definitely appreciated him being there.

He had also had to work close with the townspeople. He could definitely call himself buddies with the Civil Corps. Arlo being so social and even inviting him to investigate some reports of crashing sounds had definitely made him a friend. And to his surprise, he could also say that he is buddies with the local church. Well not really that surprising as his best friend is the sweet church girl, Nora. They had bonded right away thanks to a conversation about their long hair when he first had arrived. He had thought that his dark blue, almost black hair was long as it just touches his ass, so seeing someone with hair that went past that was impressive. 

And as the Tree farm was running again, he always had some aroma apples to give. What he lacked in talking skills, he made up for with gifts. 

With the newly upgraded and furnished house, Alex had definitely gotten short on Gols and would take on any commission he could get his hands on. he was just tying up the last threads on some talismans that Remington had Commissioned as he heard a light knock coming from the fence gates of his workshop.

“Working hard there?” Alex looked up to find Nora leaning against the gate. 

“Yeah! i’m just finishing these talismans” he said as he cut off the leftover thread before bunching all the talismans together.

“do you have some time to talk later? I uh… I need some advice right now” Alex couldn’t help but to notice the slight blushing on her cheeks, and maybe even a faint smile? 

“sure. I’ll just have to deliver these first, and I’ll be done for the day” 

he got up from his chair and walked over to Nora “wanna come with me?”

“S-sure!” Her blush definitely got stronger as she looked over to the town gates. 

~~~~

Remington did say that he was gonna be at the corps at this time to tend to his horse, Arrow today, so at least Alex didn’t have to run around town trying to find him like he usually has to do with those who don’t have a store or something to tend to. 

The walk trough town was unusually quiet. Nora and Alex could talk about anything and nothing at the same time, so for her to be so quiet was almost starting to get slightly worrying if it wasn’t for her blushing that only got stronger the closer they got to their destination, which had just come into view from the steep path they had to go up. 

“Hi, Remy!” Remington turned to Alex who was waving at him with the talismans in hand and Nora following after.

“that was fast” Remington said as he put away the horse brush.

“I got the payment inside all ready to go too. Just a minute” He gave Arrow a pat on his neck before heading inside. 

Alex looked over to Nora who was looking paler now than when they left the workshop. “Are you ok? you’re looking like you can faint any minute now” 

“yeah im fine” Alex didn’t have any time to reply before Remington came back out again with a small pouch in his hand. 

“here is the money for the talismans” Alex gave him the commissioned items before receiving the Gols.

“Thanks! nice to have a break from benches and lamps and have something more fun” And that was so true. He did love taking all kinds of commissions, but some were more fun than others. 

~~~~

Nora had still not said a word when they had arrived at the park where Isaac usually sat with his game. This time Alex was actually starting to worry. Her blushing and smiling from earlier had disappeared and been replaced with complete silence and pale skin. 

“we can sit down by the wishing tree if you needed to talk. You’re really starting to worry me right now” He placed a hand on his friends shoulder in a hope to comfort her. 

“Um… could we go to your place? i would prefer to not run into someone right now”

“is it about Arlo?” Alex couldn’t stop himself from blurting that out. Nora looked straight up at his face like he had discovered her deepest darkest secret. Something that her crush on Arlo was far from. They had spent so much time in front of Alex’s fireplace talking about him lately that Alex knew how big of a crush she had on the civil corps captain. 

“It’s that obvious, huh” She said with a smile scratchin the back of her neck.

“yeah sure we can go to my place. I can make some hot chocolate and coffee too if you want”

“Isn’t all your blood replaced with coffee yet?”

“nope. not yet”

“you’re gonna build up an addiction to that bitter stuff”

“already have”


	2. Hot chocolate and bitter coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora speaks up about her worries when it comes to confessing her feelings for Arlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I gotta say that i didn't know that i would get such and inspiration to write the second chapter since the first one had to be completely rewritten after it was initialy finished. Im really hoping that the rest will be this easy! XD

Despite the fact that spring was just around the corner, it was still freezing outside. Alex’s fireplace had been a lifesaver through the winter, and would probably still be for a few more weeks. Nothing was more soothing than the crackling from the burning wood and the smell of Coffee. He was keeping an eye on Nora’s hot chocolate as it slowly started to heat up. He didn’t want to boil it after all. The coffee could just work on its own thanks to the wonderful machine he had found in the ruins once. 

Nora was in the living room sitting in the  _ Once pink now dyed black _ Kitty couch wrapped in a blanket and hugging a stuffed bunny. 

He reached for the spice rack and picked out some dried ginger and chilli powder. Honestly he could for sure say that he made the best hot chocolate in town.

He walked out of his kitchen and over to Nora with the two cups in hand giving one to Nora, and taking his own in both hands for the warmth. The recent house expansion had made heating a little slower. But at least he had a proper kitchen now. 

“Can i braid your hair again?” Alex looked down at Nora who still didn’t want to meet his eyes. She usually just asked to braid his hair when something was really troubling her. mostly when she was thinking of her family and their business. She had never asked when talking about her not so small crush on Arlo. 

“Yeah sure, just let me grab my brush first” He left his cup on the table next to the dried apples and apricots before almost jogging to the bathroom to retrieve his brush. giving himself a mental note as he passed the mirror that yes, Arlo _definitely_ had a better goatee than him.

He gave the brush to Nora before taking a sip of his coffee and sitting down between her legs on the carpeted floor. 

“Did something happen between you and Arlo?” He said as Nora undid his ponytail and started to brush out the tangles. 

“No not really…” She took a deep breath before reaching one hand into her pocket. the other still holding onto the brush. Alex didn’t know if he should feel excited or worried now. It was all just a mix at this point. 

“Well you already know that i meet up with him sometimes to chat by the broken well. We are gonna meet up tonight and uh… I might have bought a heart knot” She held the red intricate heart in front of Alex who looked at it for a second before taking it in his own hands to look at it closer. 

“Nice! you’re finally gonna confess to him then?” Alex grinned as he rubbed his thumb over the knot. 

“Well that’s the plan, but I’m still not sure if it’s a good idea” She said as she continued to brush out Alex’s long dark blue hair. “I mean… we are good friends, an i don’t want to ruin that. I don’t even know if he feels the same way about me”

Alex put the heart knot in his lap and grabbed his coffee. “Well you can’t know that for sure before you ask him out right?”’

“I guess not” 

“Besides. don’t you two meet up like  _ every _ wednesday to talk about his adventures and stuff? can’t think of anyone else he does that with” He took a huge gulp from his coffee and emptied it before he would completely forget about it and get an unpleasant surprise of ice cold coffee, while Nora put away the hairbrush and started to separate the hair into sections for braiding. She always did something intricate that she had no way of doing on herself when she had the chance of playing with Alex’s hair.

“Yeah you’re right” She reached over to her own cup and took a sip of it before putting it back on the table.

“Besides Nora. The guy  _ is _ hot. so you should definitely take the chance of telling him while you still got it” even with the back turned to her, he just knew that her blush had gotten even stronger  if that was even possible at this point. 

“Ok i can’t deny that he looks good, But he is just so strong too! and he really cares for the whole town. It’s almost as if he is a hero from one of Alice’s novels” She threw her hands up in the air and leaned back against the back of the couch making the braid she had just started on unravel. 

“But I really don’t think you should worry too much! Just give it to him and see what happens. the worst thing is that he might say no. And i don’t think Arlo is the type to end a friendship because of something like that anyway” 

“It’s still a bit scary I feel. and I was perhaps a bit dramatic about possibly ruin our relationship” Nora had started braiding his hair again. She took a deep breath before talking again “But there is also the Flying pigs that he is trying to get in to. I don’t what me getting in the way of that when he finally gets in” ok yeah that was a good point.

“I mean. that’s always something you two could talk about later right?”

“Are you sure you’ve never been in a relationship before? cause you sure give some good advice” Alex couldn’t help but to chuckle at that. he had heard the same from his friends back in Barnarock. Not his fault he had terrible luck when it came to dating. always getting crushes on people who were way out of his league, already in a relationship or people who wasn’t interested in him or men in general. 

“Ugh let’s not get into that mess _ please _ ” He raised his cup to his lips again before remembering that it was still empty for coffee. “But just because I’m an Unlucky bastard when it comes to dating, doesn’t mean that you are the same”

“I guess there is no easier way to ask him huh…” Nora secured the final braid using Alex’s hair tie before laying the braid over his shoulder. 

“Nope. Not really” He sat up next to Nora in the couch under her blanket. The fireplace had finally warmed up most of the house, but sitting on the floor had still been pretty cold. 

“Here. you’ll definitely be needing this back” He handed the heart knot back to Nora who was now looking at it with a small warm smile. The light from the fireplace highlighted her soft facial features and the loose curly hair on the sides of her face. Nora was definitely a cute girl, And she also had a great relationship with Arlo, so Alex couldn’t think of a reason why He would reject her.

“Thank you Alex. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you” Alex pulled her in for a half hug. 

“You’re welcome. And you have to tell me how it all went!” Nora gave him a small nod before putting the heart knot back into her pocket. He looked over to the Old clock that he had found in the ruins. There was still a good few hours until she had to go to see Arlo. Plenty of time to make Nora unwind and relax before heading to the broken well. Something she definitely needed right now. But if anyone had the chance of getting into a relationship with The civil corps captain, it was definitely Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS RECIPE: Spiced hot chocolate!
> 
> You will need:  
> -Milk  
> -Chocolate of choice. I personaly preffer milk chocolate. not too sweet  
> -Pinch of salt (trust me it makes a huge difference)  
> -Cayenne pepper powder  
> -Ginger powder (just a tiny bit as the taste can be overpowering the other spices)  
> -Cardamom  
> -Cinnamon  
> -something to sweeten the drink if needed. I suggest caramel sauce or maple syrup, but sugar works too
> 
> measure up the milk you need using the cup youre gonna drink it from. Dont fill it to the top as youll need spacefor the chocolate.  
> Add some of the milk to our pot along with the chocolate, spices, and salt. and heat up on LOW  
> Once the chocolate has melted, you can add the rest of the milk and turn up the heat slightly. You dont want to boil it! now is a good time to add any sweetener or extra spices if needed. Once the milk is steaming, Take it off the heat and pour into your cup. Keep in mind that the spices dont dissolve in the milk, so dont add all of the hot chocolate to your cup as a lot of the grains are there.  
> Top it off with whipped cream if you want! I can also reccomend marshmellows if you havent sweetened it already!


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to get some information about what happened last night when he gets invited out for a jog with Arlo.

Alex had just woken up. Last night had been a lot of fun to the point that Nora almost forgot about Arlo, and had to chugg the rest of her hot chocolate and run out once they had finally looked at the clock. Alex really hoped that a new couple had formed while he was asleep. 

He did his usual morning routine of showering and shaving as he wondered how his friends where doing. He wasn’t able to think of anything else. Ok yeah maybe he was able to, but he would rather think about his friends getting together than his own romantic failures. 

A knock on the door could be heard as Alex was washing his face and getting ready. He wasn’t expecting Nora to come over this early? She usually treasured her mornings, but after what they were talking about last night, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had been too excited to sleep. He hadn’t bothered finding a shirt yet, and his hair was all a mess and out of the braid and hair tie from the night before. He knew Nora wouldn’t mind. She had seen him like that several times before on sleepovers. 

He walked over to the door in his sweatpants and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. 

“You’re not usually uOH FUCK” Alex wasn’t expecting to look straight on to a well know bright blue piece of cloth a bit too close to comfort as he had opened the door and his eyes. 

“Uh… Good morning to you too?” Arlo was not looking impressed there he stood with his right hand resting on his hip, and Alex got immediately flustered and aware of his current state. “I hope that isn’t your normal way of greeting someone?”

“I’m sorry! I was expecting someone else” Ok yeah that was not a way to greet someone.  _ Especially _ not a Civil corps captain, even though they are good friends. “What brings you here?”

“I was hoping you would join me for a jog, but you don’t really seem like you’re ready” Arlo chuckled at his friend. Hair was everywhere as it hadn’t been brushed after drying it with the super handy hairdryer Alex had found in the abandoned ruins a while back. It really did look like he had just gotten out of bed. 

“No no I can join! just give me a sec to get dressed! there’s some coffee in the kitchen if you want” He let Arlo inside before heading for his bedroom. Arlo asking him to jog with him now and then wasn’t a rare thing. And maybe he would mention something about Nora? 

His black sweatpants were clean, so he might as well just keep wearing them. He couldn't go around shirtless however. grabbing the first shirt he could find from the closet, he pulled it over his head before putting on his light green zip up hoodie over the white tee. Feeling a little thankful that he hadn’t grabbed the bright orange and purple striped shirt he for some reason owned, he walked out to the living room where Arlo was waiting for him with a cup of coffee in hand. 

“you ready?” 

“yeah!” Just as Alex said that, Arlo finished the coffee in one go. He was definitely the only one in Portia that could rival his status as biggest coffee addict in town.

~~~~

Why did he always say yes to training with Arlo? And when would Alex finally learn that there was no way of keeping up to Arlo when it came to endurance? Sure he kept up the speed, and if he wasn't too tired he could even outrun him, but damn Arlo could just go on! so even with the speed that Alex had, Arlo quickly got past him when he couldn't sprint anymore. He thought he had learnt this when he had invited him for his Flying Pigs training when they first had started to get to know each other. 

They had finally come to a stop by the lake with the wide waterfalls past WOW Industries. Way further than they had ever jogged together before. Alex was gasping for air at this point while Arlo didn’t seem too bothered. 

“You seem to be holding up way better now!” There was almost no sign of fatigue in Arlo’s voice at all, and somehow that just made Alex even more tired as he just dropped to the ground onto his back careful to not get himself hurt in the process. 

"But you still have a way to go " Arlo was now kneeling by Alex's head. "How about we run over to the tree farm now?" 

"Are you  _ trying _ to kill me?" He still hadn't gotten his breath back, and just the thought of more running made his entire body ache. "Can't we just take a break here first" he knew Arlo enough to know that he was joking about running more, but he also knew that Arlo would have no problem at all running to Amber Island, or even the tree farm, if he was running by himself. 

"Sure, we can take a break" Alex could see by his smirk that Arlo found his exhaustment amusing. He sat down next to him and looked over at the waterfalls. This was definitely a good opportunity to know what happened last night between his friends. Arlo had been acting normal all day so far, so nothing about his behaviour said anything. He couldn’t just straight out ask either? Not in a way that he could think of at least that didn’t sound weird and sudden. The last thing he wanted was making it awkward. especially in a place like this where he couldn’t just excuse himself and leave the whole situation. 

“So uh.. has anything interesting happened recently?”  _ Ok yeah! This works! _

“no no really. Although…”  _ Oh~ this was promising! _ “... some madcrabs did get a little too close for comfort to McDonalds farm yesterday. So we did have to deal with those. Other than that, it’s been a pretty smooth week so far!” _ oh… _

Arlo looked down at Alex who was staring into the sky looking mildly unimpressed. “Too boring for you?” He looked back at the smirking redhead.

“So Nothing more have happened recently at all…” 

“No? Have I missed something?” 

“Uh...no?”  _ Great it got awkward.  _

“Is there something you want to report to the civil corps?”  _ And there he entered work mode. Super great _ . Alex had no idea where to go from here. Maybe he should have just mentioned Nora in some way and see his reaction instead. 

“No I just uh… Since you got the Eufaula desert now to check out. if there is anything interesting there?”  _ And he saved it! _ . Arlo looked over to the direction of the desert with a look of mild disgust.

“well it has sure made work a bit harder now that our patrol routes have extended. We might even need to recruit more officers soon if this keeps up. However the horses do like the extra exercise!” He looked back at Alex again who had gotten up from laying in the grass and was now looking over to the Eufaula desert himself. “What about you? got any projects lined up?” 

“Working on some stuff for the Eufaula tunnel. Just waiting for some Steel to finish before I’m pretty much done” Not really the convo he wanted to have, but at least it saved him for the awkward jog back later. 

“Portia really is a quiet town, huh” Alex said as he looked over at Arlo. 

“I guess you could say that. There aren’t even any rumours circulating now, something that is pretty rare” Alex scratched his chin trying to think of something other than straight out ask him about Nora. “ Might even be down for a drink at the round table if it keeps up. Although I doubt it” 

“Work takes up a lot of personal life then. Do you ever take day off?” Alex couldn’t help but to ask.

“In a way I mostly just take breaks. I always have to be ready if something were to happen. I mean, a creature from the Peripheries could easily make its way over here considering where Portia lays” He knew Arlo wasn’t joking about that. Remington had told him that creatures from the Peripheries had come to Portia before, but he didn’t know any of the details. 

“Do you think you would be up for a drink with me and Nora sometime soon? I mean not any Alcohol since Nora doesn’t really drink that. more like some coffee or something” Alex felt a little proud of himself for getting Nora into the conversation in a way that sounded natural. He looked at Arlo again waiting for a response. Hoping that he would finally get to know at least something about last night. Wait was he blushing? 

“I mean… I can’t really drink much either because of my job, but coffee is fine. and yes that would be nice i guess!” Arlo was definitely blushing. It was subtle, but it was there. He didn’t get the chance of saying anything before Arlo started talking again as he got up on his feet. “Are you ready to head back? you don’t seem to be gasping for air anymore” 

“uh sure”  _ Did Arlo just try to avoid talking about Nora? _

“great! how about a small race. First one to get to the tree farm?” 

“That’s just a free win to you”  _ He was definitely avoiding it _ …

“It will be if you don’t get up on your feet soon” 

“huh?” Before Alex could react, Arlo had already started sprinting in the direction of the WOW industries building. He quickly got up and started to run after him "Hey that's not fair!"

~~~~

Alex had just showered that morning, but it didn't really matter since he was already drenched in sweat from the running. Just as he had thought, Arlo did win the race, but he quickly excused himself saying that he had patrols to go on. Sure it’s a valid excuse that makes a lot of sense, but his face had not gotten that red from the running alone. 

Grabbing his normal workwear consisting of a white shirt, brown leather jacket and a pair of dark orange pants, he headed for the shower where he spent the entire time wondering what Arlo’s behaviour earlier ment. Sure it was subtle, but he knew his friend enough to know that there was something going on. That or he was reading into the situation way too much. 

  
  
  



	4. Trouble in the Tunnels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt planning on writing more today, but I ended up with a subluxation in my hip in the middle of my nighly coffee walks :( Its really not as serious at it might sound. Just kinda happends when you got Hypermobile EDS ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I did use a lot of dialogue straight from the game in this chapter. It just didnt feel right otherwise for some reason.

It was still pretty early in the day despite being out on a jog with Arlo and having to shower twice, So Alex had plenty of time to finish the steel shells that was needed for the tunnel in the Eufaula desert.

It didn’t take long to finish them at all, and by 2pm, he exited A&G having just delivered the commission to Albert. He started walking to the gates but got stopped by the fountain once he heard Nora calling his name from the path to the church. She did look happy, which immediately gave Alex hope that everything had gone well with her confession. 

“You got some time?” Nora said once she was at his side. 

“I always got the time for a chat. need some hot chocolate again?” They started to walk down to the workshop.

“No, I’m fine. Some water would be nice though” Nora didn’t look at Alex at all as they continued to walk. Neither of them saying anything either before they entered his house. 

“you wanna tell me about last night?” alex said as he went to the kitchen to get glasses and a pitcher of water as he remembered that he needed some water as well. 

“well… I was able to give him the knot, but…” Her voice dropped down as she thought of what to say next. Alex came back and started to fill the glasses he had sat down at the table. 

“It didn’t go well?” Nora could hear the worry in his voice and looked up at him shaking her head.

“No! he uh… well he didn’t accept it either. he didn’t really know what to say. I guess it did come off as a little sudden” Alex gave her one of the glasses of water, and she took a sip before talking again. “ he said he needed to think about it first”

“That would explain how he was acting earlier today” he took a sip of his own cup, realizing how thirsty he actually was after work. “he came by this morning inviting me out for a jog, And when we took a break and chatted it really seemed like he tried to end the conversation once I mentioned you name” 

“I really surprised him huh…” She took a seat in the black couch and hugged the stuffed bunny again like she did yesterday. “I really hope I didn’t ruin our friendship because of this”

“I’m sure you didn’t. I mean he just needs time I guess” he sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder for comfort. 

“You’re probably right” 

  
Alex was about to say something when a knock could be heard from the door. “I really hope it isn’t anything important now” He got up from the couch and went to open the door. 

“Oh hey there Alex! do you have some time to spare? we are having some trouble over at the tunnel” 

“I uh…” Alex looked back at Nora who had also gotten out of the couch now. 

“It’s ok! I promised Lee I would help him clean at the church, so I couldn’t stay long anyway”

Alex looked back at Mint again. “What kind of problem?” 

“Well there are some mini-quakes, and we aren’t sure what’s causing them. We would like a builder to come have a look. The Civil Corps are there checking it out now too”

“Sure I can come over” 

“Thank you! we’ll be waiting for you over at the tunnel then” Mint gave him a small wave before heading in the direction of the Dee Dee stop by the town gates. 

“That doesn’t sound good” Nora said as she walked over to Alex by the door. 

“No… I can’t think of a reason why there should be mini-Quakes there either” He walked over to his chest where he kept his Iron sword and other supplied he usually brought when going to the wasteland and desert. Mostly first aid items, snacks and a water canteen. He hated going to places there were possibly hostile creatures without. 

“Well I’ll take my leave then. Stay safe out there!”   
  


“I will!” he replied with a smile as Nora headed out. 

Alex checked his inventory quickly to make sure he had everything as he secured the strap of the pouch on the toolbelt to his thigh over his dark orange pants. And once he was sure he had everything, he headed out to the desert himself.

~~~~

He hated the desert so much. He hated sand too. It’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. He had just arrived at the tunnel where Remington was standing guard.

“Hey Remy! I came to check out the tunnel” 

“I can’t let you do that right now. no one is allowed into the tunnel. Arlo’s orders” Remington crossed his arms as Alex stopped in front of him. 

“Why? has there been more of the quakes? Mint asked me to check it out”

“Arlo, Sam and Mint are in there now trying to find out why they’re happening as we speak” Alex wasn’t able to reply as another quake started again. Even though Alex hadn’t felt the other ones, He knew this one had to be stronger as rocks started to fall. Suddenly the sound of rocks falling got even louder as dust came out of the tunnel along with a running panicked worker.

“The tunnel has collapsed!” he yelled as he continued to run. The Quake stopped just as sudden as it started and Remington ran inside with Alex following right after. They came to a stop as the rest of the tunnel was blocked off with giant rocks. Way too big to clear out by hand. 

“oh no nononono. Arlo, Sam?! Are you still there?” Oh fuck this was so bad. 

“We’re here!” That was Arlo! 

“Arlo!?” 

“Yeah. Sam and Mint are here too!” Ok so it seems like everyone is ok despite the situation. 

“Thank heavens you’re all ok. You had me worried for a sec!”

“Keep worrying! We’re not that ok. Mint is hurt! The collapse caused a cave in, we're in some kind of underground passage, and I think it's a part of the old shafts” ok then. Nevermind everyone being ok. 

Remington stepped up closer to the rocks blocking the way “ You mean the one linkin' up to the ole mine?” 

“Yeah, that's the one, there's a locked door here, see if you can unlock it from the other side” Ok so at least there was a way to get to them. This couldn’t be too hard. That train of thought quickly ended as a loud screech could be heard coming from inside the tunnel. 

“What was that!?” 

“We’re not alone down here! Hurry!” 

“Sam!?” Remington quickly turned around to face Alex. “We need to get them out of there fast” They both exited the tunnel where they were met with Gale running towards them.

“I came as fast as I could! Did you find anyone in there?” This last quake was definitely bigger then. Alex hadn’t noticed anything from the quakes when he was in town earlier. 

“Yes sir! Arlo, Sam, and Mint are trapped in there, we're going to use the ole mine shafts to try to get to them” 

“That old mine over there? That's going to be dangerous!” Great. now Alex was feeling really grateful that he had brought his sword and everything else he usually needed when having to fight monsters. If the mine really was old, there was with no doubt monsters lurking there.

Remington turned to Alex “I don’t like the idea of involving civilians into this, but I’m not doubting at all that I’m gonna need your help down there. Do you have anything you need to prepare first”

“No, I’m ready! Let’s go!” They both headed in a hurry to the elevator leading down to the mine entrance. As much as Alex hated the situation right now, He had to get his friends out of there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA CLIFFHANGER!  
> ok im sorry, but i felt like this was a nice point to end it on.  
> Im still not used to writing fanfics, or any stories at all really, so i feel like long chapters are a bit challenging for some reason. Maybe that will change later! who knows~
> 
> Also not about the fic, But last night Arlo appeared in my dream. And all i remember is him eating a handfull of pasta bows without any sauce followed by a handfull of shredded cheese straigh out of the bag. There is litteraly nothing else i can recall from that dream...


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Remington head into the tunnel to save their friends.

The first ting Alex noted when entering the mine was all the bright blue crystals everywhere. Remington had told him about how people had come to the old shaft looking for relics before Portia was founded, but for some reason sealed it it up. Knowing that it's been that long since someone was here last gave Alex a weird feeling. That feeling being mostly bad as they had no idea why it did get sealed up. But the crystals looked like the ones at amber island, and they most likely also contained power crystals. 

They didn't get far before a huge brown worm with spikes appeared from the ground.  _ Great! Giant tunnel digging worms that could come out of nowhere! _ Remington didn't say anything as he was quick to attack and deal with the creature, but it didn't take long before more of them emerged. Alex drew and held a good grip on his sword as one of them, now a yellow equally as ugly worm came towards him. Just as it charged towards him, he managed to roll out of the way. Back on his feet and at the worms side, he quickly stabbed the sword into its side in what would probably be considered the neck if it had one. The sword pierced into its skin and it was obvious that it was a huge insect as there was no bone to be hit. Alex pulled back his sword and with it followed a sticky light green mucus as the worm dropped dead to the ground. He didn't have time to be disgusted now as more worms came towards them. This time one of the brown spiky ones charged at him. Being too close to a wall to roll away, Alex had no other way of getting out than take it head on. He held his sword down with both hands as the worm got too close for comfort, he swung the sword upwards slicing halfway through the worms "neck" pushing it to the side and into the wall. 

Alex felt a sense of both disgust and pride for taking the thing down, But he could do without the nasty slime. He looked over to Remington seeing that he had taken down five of them. Nice to know that all members of the Civil Corps are beasts when it comes to fighting. 

They both fought their way through leaving piles of dead worms and mucus in their path. He now understood why the path probably got sealed up. 

"How're you holding up, Alex?" Alex looked up at Remington. They had finally managed to get a break from the worms.

"Mentally or physically? Cause I think I'm gonna have nightmares about these things. Haven't got any injuries though" If there was one thing Alex hated, it was bugs. Them being this big and aggressive just made them so much worse. He took a chugg from his water canteen before handing it over to Remington. "The faster we find the others and get out of here the better"

"I can agree with that. I don't like how squishy they are. Feels like punching a wall of firm pudding" 

"Weird comparison, but feels like cutting trough firm pudding too so I can't disagree" And there goes his appetite for pudding the next few months… Remington gave Alex his canteen back before they starting to move again. 

Alex wondered how the others were doing and if they also had to fight these worms. Sure Arlo and Sam could hold their ground, But as far as he knew, Mint was not a fighter. And on top of that he was hurt in some way. He just hoped it wasn’t too serious. Alex did know that Arlo was excellent when it came to first aid. After his Fight with Huss and Tuss, he had needed some Bandaging and wound cleaning on his nose that Arlo had gladly supplied him with. He didn’t even need to go too the clinic, But Arlo had still insisted on him at least letting them check on the damage. 

Alex raised a hand to the bridge of his nose and felt the two cut scars that were there. It was only thanks to Arlo that those were the only scars he got that day, so Mint was in safe hands.

They didn’t walk far before getting to a switch of some sort. 

“hm... Maybe it’s for a door somewhere?” Remington said as Alex walked over to it. 

“I would guess so too. doesn’t seem to have any power though” 

“guess we’re gonna have to find some power crystals. Shouldn’t be too hard to find here” Alex remembered that he had picked up some crystals from a minecart earlier. He had hoped he could use them for his recovery machine, but this was more important than that. He rummaged through his pouch on his thigh, and pulled the crystals out before placing them in the machine. He pulled a lever, and they could both hear some machinery do their work. 

“That worked! Now, what did that open?” 

“Hopefully something useful” Alex said as they started to go towards the sound. 

It didn’t take long for them to get to a newly opened gate. “So these are the old shafts… I know you can handle yourself, but we need to be extra careful now” 

They continued onwards till they stumbled upon piles of dead worms like the ones they had to fight earlier. 

“The others were just here. They don’t look like they’ve been dead for long. probably had to turn because of the gate we entered” Alex said as he poked one with his sword making sure that they really are dead. 

“Hey this is Sam’s boxing glove!” Alex looked over to Remington holding the glove. “Sam!? Arlo!?” He put the boxing glove in his bag. 

“I’m guessing we can’t be far away now” Alex said and they continued onwards. But now they heard something. At the end of the tunnel they were in, they could hear a metallic sound, Like some huge machinery doing its thing. They didn’t even look at each other before running towards the source of the sound.

They reached a huge room. with metal supports and a long platform reaching from where they were and down to the bottom. But the first thing they noticed was a huge machine moving on three long clawed legs. It hadn’t noticed them, but seemed like it was focusing on something else. Looking over to the start of the platform on the other side of the room, he could see the ones he and Remington was coming to rescue. 

“Remy!” Sam yelled as soon as she had noticed them.

“Just in time, come on, we need to handle this thing!” Arlo was covering Mint who was sitting on the ground. Even from this distance, Alex could see that blood was already coming through the bandage wrapped around his head. They wasted no time getting down there. That thing needed to be taken down as fast as possible, and Mint needed medical attention.

They got down to the machine, and now they could see what the machine was for. Underneath the glass dome and body was a huge drill. This thing was a digger, and could easily have caused all the mini-quakes they had experienced. The glass dome seemed like the only weak point Alex could think of, but considering that it was built to digg, meant that it was most likely reinforced. 

The Civil Corps quickly started to engage battle, And Alex readied his sword. “Its weak point is most likely where the glass dome meets its body!” He yelled out to them, and they all nodded telling him they got the message. 

The machine swung at them with one of its long clawed legs, And it was clear that every member of the Civil Corps were used to fighting. Maybe not huge AI machinery like this digger, but definitely more skilled and experienced than the builder. they all managed to dodge, but Alex ended up face first in the dusty room.

He heard Arlo yelling his name from the other side of the AI telling him to get away. He had barely registered his voice when he rolled onto his side and saw the machine about to stomp on him. Quick to react he rolled further and out of the way before getting to his feet again still having his sword in hand. 

The AI’s legg was now close to him, and he took the opportunity to attack. 

He thrusted his sword right into the joint over the clawed “feet”. The sword sunk in, and the sound of scraping metal filled his ears. Whatever happened in there didn’t sound good for the AI who now lifted the attacked leg. Alex was quick to pull back his sword again and saw that the claws now hang loose, and that the hole he had made was now sparking. Feeling grateful for his swords rubber grip, he ran over to the main body.

There were several cracks in the glass, confirming that it was indeed reinforced as it hadn’t shattered yet. The others had done a good job on getting in those cracks considering that they weren’t compared for combat at the time, and therefore didn’t have proper weapons. 

Taking a mental note to not ask them for a brawl ever again, he went for the attack only to stumble on his own legs as the machine moved just as he was in mid swing. Alex managed to not fall over, but was instead staring straight at the drill pointing at him. 

He rolled to the side, avoiding the attack, and was now by Arlo’s side.

“Arlo! take my sword!” He reached the handle over to Arlo, who quickly grabbed it before they both had to dodge another attack. If anyone was gonna have a chance of breaking through the glass, It was not gonna be Alex. 

He stepped back and continued to dodge attacks from the AI, watching the Corps do their thing. It was so mesmerising watching the way they moved. both evading the claws and drill, and attacking the glass dome with strong kicks and Arlo’s sword. 

The AI was now completely focused on the three, And Alex could get over to Mint to make sure he was ok, and move him even further away from the machine. 

They got a little further up the platform and closer to the wall, when they could hear the sound of heavy glass shattering. 

Turning around, they saw that the top half of the body was exposed. He then looked at the ground where Sam got the AI’s attention by waving her arms in front of it before dodging the incoming attack. Remington ran in from the side and got down into a crouching position behind the AI with his hands connected, And Arlo ran towards him with the sword, Placed his foot in Remington’s hands and got a boosted jump up to the machine where he landed with grace. The machine noticed him as soon as he landed and turned its “head” towards Arlo who immediately stabbed the sword into it causing sparks to fly and the entire machine to twitch before falling to the ground. 

Arlo jumped off mid fall, and landed on his feet before turning back to the now still, but sparking machine. 

Alex was at a loss for words after seeing how the team worked together to bring the machine down. How did they even plan it out?

“Is it dead?” Mint called out from beside him. 

“I sure hope so” Sam said, giving its leg a light kick. 

“I think it must have been awakened by our drilling. An AI machine lying dormant from the past... like something you'd find in the Peripheries. Look at all these marks it made on the ceiling! That must have the source of the quakes” They all looked up and saw the marks Mint had pointed out. They were all over, and Alex felt his guts turning a bit when he looked back to the machines drill thinking about how it had been pointing straight at his face earlier. 

“Looks like we got here in just in the nick of time!” Remington said as Alex and Mint walked over to them. 

“You Have no idea! I thought we were gonna be crushed!” Arlo looked at the machine too, Probably thinking close to the same thing as Alex had. 

“All thanks to Builder Alex here, we had to get through a lot of fillings and closed gates to get to this point. How did you end up here anyhow? “  _ Honestly he would have been dead if it wasn’t for Remy’s fighting  _ Alex thought, still not quite able to talk. 

“We were looking for a way out. Mint thought there was a draft coming through here” Sam said. “I think it’s coming from that door!” Mint started walking towards a large door, and the other followed after.

~~~~

Outside they were met with Gale, Albert, Gust, Dr. Xu, And even Higgins who all looked Worried, and Alex couldn’t blame them. 

Arlo and Mint explained everything that had happened and about the AI. There was a lot of information to be shared, and wounds to be tented, mostly Mint’s head wound. The rest of the party just had some minor scrapes and bruises, and could go back to town. Arlo had argued that he would stay and assess the damages too, but quickly got turned down by the doctor and told to go get cleaned and some good rest like the rest of the Civil Corps members and Alex. Mint would stay behind with Xu until he was sure he didn’t suffer a concussion. 

Alex was just about to head home before he got stopped by Arlo “Here is your sword, Alex! thank you, It really saved us back there” Alex took the sword and secured it onto his back. “I’m still not sure if I imagined your teamwork or not. That was amazing!” 

“Happy to hear that! The Portia Civil Corps wouldn’t be worthy of protecting the Portians if we couldn’t work together” Arlo was grinning from ear to ear, but it quickly faded as he crossed his arms and looked over in the direction of the town.

“but uh..as much as I had to focus on the whole tunnel entrance caving in ordeal, There has been something else on my mind lately. I would like you to give your opinion on something, but you can’t tell anyone” He looked back at Alex again, Who noticed that he was blushing. 

“I promise i wouldn’t tell anyone” Oh he had a good feeling he knew where this went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the Driller AI combat while rolling a D20 to see what would happen. Of course Alex rolled a 2 on his attack roll, while Arlo got a 20!  
> And yes, I did get Arlo's invitation mission the same day as the Rescue mission in my playtrough XD


	6. A walk through the cool desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo finally opens up about his feelings and possibly dating Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't planning on writing tonight, as im full on pain and sleeping meds. BUT i got super inspired and I was really looking forward to writing this chapter.  
> Actually im looking forward to the next one even more...  
> I have read trough it several times, but there might be some mistakes ive still missed thanks to my currently tired state

The sun was slowly setting, and the temperature had gotten to a pleasantly cold, but not freezing temperature, as the two men walked through the desert. Arlo had just asked Alex for advice, and he was willing to give it to him, but Arlo had also little idea of where to start. 

“Well you see… Uh instead of taking the Dee Dee up ahead. Are you ok with walking to town? I know you’ve been through a lot and you might be tired, but the scenery might help ease the mood a bit” Alex looked up at Arlo. He had started to blush again, but unlike earlier today, this was far from subtle.

“I’m fine with walking!”

“Great! Well you see… Nora… Well... she laid out her feelings for me. I haven’t given her a response yet…” Arlo had gotten even redder now to the point his cheeks almost matched his hair. “I mean it’s all so sudden, and I was kinda hoping i could distract myself a bit by helping out by the tunnel, but uh… I think it’s best if I listen to Dr. Xu and get cleaned” Arlo looked down at all the dirt and worm mucus that covered him. Alex did the same ,and then at himself who had literally rolled around in the dirt after being covered in the same green mucus. They both needed a shower so bad… He didn’t even want to think about what was possibly stuck in his hair. 

“Ugh. I had hoped that two showers were all I would need today” Alex complained before looking over at Arlo again. “Why haven’t you given her a response yet?”

“Well… Don’t get me wrong. I would lie if I said I’m not attracted to her at all, and I love telling her stories about my adventures” He took a deep breath before continuing. “But I’ve always looked at her like a younger sister, and I’m also all about the Civil Corps right now” Alex had hoped that this would be easier, But Arlo sounded way more troubled than he had thought he would be. No wonder he had avoided talking earlier when he mentioned her name. Alex just nodded.

“I’m hesitant. Should I accept Nora's feelings? it would be a big change for me. If I get into a relationship, I also have to prioritise more of my time to be with her. More than the occasional playdate or hangouts with the whole gang” He was about to rub his face with his hands until he remembered the dirt and mucus.

“You really have thought about this a lot, huh. I think you should consider it at least! dating her I mean” Arlo looked at him thoughtfully.

“I had the feeling you would say that. Honestly I was hoping I could have this chat with you over a cup of coffee at your place. Don’t want any rumours floating around, so the round table wouldn’t be an option” What was it about his friends always ending up at his place when they needed advice from him? sure they weren’t there now, but still. 

“Is time everything that’s stopping you from accepting her feelings?” Arlo looked down at the ground again. 

“No, not really. I can’t really say that my job is a safe one. I’m probably the one in Portia who has gotten the most stitches at this point, and I don’t want anyone worrying about me. We’re also worlds apart in a way. She is all about the church, and I’m aiming for the Flying Pigs” Alex really didn’t know what to say to that. He hadn’t even thought about the Flying Pigs and the possibility of Arlo moving to Lucien. 

“I’m really at a loss here. On one hand I do want to at least give it a shot, but on the other hand there is… well everything else” 

“I still think you should consider dating her. I mean you can take care of the worries and problems when they arrive, but I don’t think things that can possibly happen stop you from being in a relationship. And Nora is a sweet girl and a great friend! I’m sure you’ll both figure out a way for it to work out” Alex looked up an noticed that they were getting close to the bridge now. Had they really walked that far already? 

“I think you might be right!” Arlo looked at Alex with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. He had never seen Arlo smile like that either. If Arlo really accepted the heart knot, Nora would be so lucky to have someone as strong and kind-hearted like Arlo, who at the same time looked that attractive. “I think I’ll wait until her mission is over. If she still likes me then, I’ll give it a shot!”  _ If she still likes me then.  _ Yeah, like Nora didn’t have a crush on him since the day they first met. __

“I’m happy you got it sorted out dude” Alex said as he punched Arlo lightly in the shoulder. Well more like upper arm thanks to their difference in height. Honestly Alex was a little surprised at how quickly Arlo had made up his mind on the matter. He was sure that Arlo already heavily considered accepting Nora’s heart knot, but that doesn’t mean that his worries weren’t genuine. But he did mean what he said about them being stuff to worry about when they became an issue and not now when they were just What ifs. 

“I think I’ll go have a chat with her soon. Talking to you really helped!” They had just crossed the bridge. Perfect timing since they now had to go separate ways. 

“I’m always happy to help! And you’re always welcome for coffee. Not only when you’re in need of advice. I mean you are one of my best friends here after all”

“I’ll definitely take you up on that offer. Wish I could now, but uh… we are still in desperate need of a shower” Alex had almost forgotten about that issue… 

“Yeah… Well, I’ll probably be in the Abandoned ruins over the Corps building tomorrow. I’m all out of Iron ore, and I’m still trying to find that damn Goddess statue head. Maybe If you got time later in the evening we could have a chat and a coffee?” Arlo Nodded and scratched his  ~~ better than Alex’s ~~ goatee. 

“Sure! I think I might have some time then” 

“Great! Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night!” Alex started to walk backwards to his workshop as he gave Arlo a small wave. 

“I hope so too! Now get cleaned before the smell starts to set. Good night to you too ,and thanks again!”

Alex turned around so that he could see where he was going, and Arlo started to head up towards the town. He started to think about Arlo and how he had looked under the setting sun. He had never thought about how good looking he actually was before now. Nora sure was a lucky girl! And Alex was so happy for them both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish the in game mission was longer so that I could have had more to build up on! But im still really happy with the length I managed to squeeze out of it~


	7. Rescue again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Alex saves Arlo, now Arlo needs to do the same for Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I gotta say that the mining in the game isnt realistic at all, but please just pretend that it is for the sake of this chapter...

Let’s see… Pickaxe, Dried Apple slices, water, Sword, Backpack, Aroma Apples in case he met QQ on the way… Everything needed for heading to the ruins! Hopefully he would finally find that last piece of the Goddess Statue that has been bugging him for weeks. The upgraded relic scanner had really helped to find most of the things he needed, but it seemed like he would have to move further down into the mines today. He put on his backpack, and headed out of his workshop and through the town gates. 

The town was as quiet as ever, as Alex walked up to the fountain. He knew Gust would be here any second now, and he didn’t need to wait long before he showed up. QQ was happily strolling behind Gust before he saw Alex holding some Aroma apples, and started trotting over to him. 

“No wonder QQ gets excited every time he sees you…” Gust said in his usual unimpressed tone. Alex just smiled and handed an aroma apple to Gust as well. He didn’t say much in return, but he did smile and give Alex a small smile in return before heading inside the A&G building. Alex started to walk up to the abandoned ruins over the Civil Corps building meeting Arlo riding on Space on the other side of the fountain. They just exchanged a smile and a nod as they passed each other and went on to do their tasks. 

Alex walked up the steps to the ruins. It was really a shame he needed the iron ore, as he would rather enjoy the sun  ~~ even though he easily burns ~~ . He changed the elevator floor before heading inside. 

~~~~

How many hours had it been? 6? Alex had dug out so much stuff and ore at this point. He was now in the huge open space at level with the elevator ready to head out into the sun and meet up With Arlo for a cup of coffee if we was free. 

He decided to turn on the scanner one last time just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. There was the usual boxes he recognised another spring, and something new? That shape was definitely something new! Alex ran over to where he was directly over the item and started to digg. 

It took a while and a lot of energy, but after digging for what felt like an hour, Alex had finally reached his goal. In fear of breaking the item, he went down on his knees and started to brush of the remaining dirt. This was indeed not something he had dug out before. It was the missing piece for the goddess statue! Alex brushed off as much dirt he could before putting it in his backpack with the rest of his loot. Now he could finally get back up again and take a well deserved rest. 

It was times like these he really appreciated the jetpack. The hole he had just dug went straight down and deep, and there was just no way of climbing that. He grabbed the handle tightly and pressed the ignition… nothing… Nothing happened at all… He tried pressing the ignition again… Still nothing… Alex took off the jetpack and looked at the fuel gauge. empty…

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

~~~~

Arlo had just finished his patrolls, and he had brushed and fed Spacer before heading trough town towards Alex’s workshop. It had gotten dark hours ago, so surely he had to be done at the mines now.

He had reached the town gates by the Peach Plaza when he noticed that there wasn’t any light in the window of the workshop, and no smoke coming from the chimney. Had he gone to sleep? No they were planning on having a coffee together, Surely he would tell Arlo if he was too tired? They were best friends after all. This really didn’t leave Arlo with a good feeling. 

Arlo quickly turned around and started to run up towards the abandoned ruins Alex said he was gonna be at. Scared that something might have happened to him. 

He reached the entrance to the mines in record time and called the elevator taking note of what level it had been on before entering. The elevator felt so much slower than usual, and Arlo ending up pacing back and forth in the small space before it finally came to a stop and he could open the door. The mines felt empty, and there was no sound.

“ALEX! ARE YOU HERE?!” 

…

“ALEX!”

…

Arlo grabbed a flashlight from his pouch and stepped off the platform and into the mine. Making sure to not stumble into the several holes. What good would he be at finding Alex if he got hurt? He walked further into the mine before calling on his friend again.

“ALEX!”

“I’M HERE!” Arlo let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before running in the direction he had heard Alex’s voice come from.

“I’M STUCK IN A HOLE!” Arlo now saw a light coming from one of the holes, and looked down to see Alex. 

“How did you get stuck down there?”

“My jetpack ran out of fuel, and it’s too steep to climb”  _ Yeah no shit it’s too bloody steep. You dug straight down. _

“Wait there, and I’ll get a rope” Arlo immediately regretted his wording...

“Thanks, but I couldn’t really leave if i wanted to now could I?” He didn’t even respond. There should be some rope by the elevator if he remembered right, so that’s what he was gonna use. 

Alex had finished packing up his backpack again when Arlo came back and threw one end of the rope down to him. 

“Secure it to the jetpack harness, and I’ll help you climb up” Alex grabbed the rope and started to tie it up. Arlo felt a little a small sense of pride as he had thought Alex how to tie some important and secure knots a few weeks back.

“Ok, I’m tied up and ready!” Alex said and placed one of his feet onto the wall. Arlo slowly started to pull him up as Alex “walked” up the side holding a good grip on the rope with his hands. It didn’t take long for Alex to reach the top either. As soon as he had gotten out of there, he was met with a warm and tight embrace as Arlo pulled him in for a hug.

“Don’t make me worry like that again, ok?” Alex really hadn’t expected that, but returned the hug hesitantly. 

“I uh… Thanks for getting me out” He got loose from the hug, and Arlo got up to his feet again. 

“How long have you been stuck down there?”

“Uh… About 7 hours? I got water and food at least, so I’m not starving”

“Oh boy…Let’s get out of here. I think I need that cup of coffee even more now. You still up for that?”

“Sure! I need some coffee myself” Alex got up as well. It was hard to see in the dim lights, but Alex’s cheeks felt like they were burning, and his chest felt tight. Hoping it was just the exhaustion from climbing, he followed Arlo out of the mines, trying to shake off the feeling. 

Here is also a drawing of how Alex looks and a bonus Arlo! I had to Compress the quality so that it wouldn't be too huge:( Hoping i can draw them both in the same image soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original title of this chapter as its written in my notes is "This hole is where i live now" Honestly the next chapters in my notes also got some pretty good names, that i unfortunately gotta change for one reason or another XD


	8. Coffee and wrong commissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Arlo finally get to have the Coffee they planned, and Alex grabs a commission

They had just gotten out of the mines. Alex’s cheeks still felt warm, but he hoped that the lack of lights outside could hide it until it calmed down. He had never been hugged by someone that much stronger than him before. He never doubted that Arlo was strong at all, but he never expected being hugged when he finally came out of that hole. Alex had definitely built up some muscles from having to do so much heavy lifting that came with his job as a builder. But Arlo’s strength was definitely something else.

“Are you ok? you’ve been quiet” Alex snapped away from his thoughts and looked at Arlo who seemed worried. 

“I’m fine! just tired I guess” 

“You sure? Do you need to go to the clinic? we can always have some coffee some other time” Arlo stopped and looked ready to turn around and head to the clinic. 

“No I’m totally fine! and I definitely need some coffee more than anything else right now” Alex continued to head towards the town gates, cause if he didn’t, he was sure Arlo would drag him to the clinic for a check up.

“If you say so, But I’m keeping an eye on you” Arlo crossed his arms as he followed after Alex. 

The rest of the walk over to the workshop was quiet. Alex couldn’t stop thinking about Arlo, and Arlo didn’t try to start a conversation either. It felt like an eternity, but they did reach the workshop in an awkward silence (mostly awkward to Alex, not so much Arlo) And went inside.

“Just wait on the couch and I’ll get the coffee!” Alex said as he walked over to the kitchen. Arlo sat down in the couch as instructed, wondering when he had the time to dye and entire couch black. It didn’t take long for Alex to return with two large cups of coffee. He sat one on the table in front of Alro before sitting down himself next to him. 

“Thanks! I gotta say that you definitely make the best coffee in town” Arlo picked up his cup and took a sip before looking over at the relics over the fireplace ahead of him. Alex didn’t say anything. He just looked over at his friend. When he really had the chance to get a good look at him, he understood why Nora had a massive crush on him. And on top of that there is just Arlo himself. How he acts, what he does, how he moves in a fight, and how he always helps those who needs it. 

“You sure you’re ok? you seem spaced out again” Alex snapped back again, and focused on 

his cup of coffee instead.

“Sorry! yeah I uh… I’m just tired” Fuck he really hadn’t meant to stare at Arlo. 

They spent almost an hour talking about various stuff, everything from Ingall’s mine to some prank Sam and Remington had pulled off, to Alex’s life in Barnarock. It had felt like just a few minutes, but the 2 coffee refills they had taken, said otherwise. Alex couldn’t help but to zone out several times, and more often as it got later.

“Maybe you should go to bed. It is pretty late” Arlo looked really worried now. and yeah, he was feeling pretty tired. going to bed didn’t sound like a good idea at all.

“Maybe I should go to bed soon…” Alex said before drinking more coffee.

“Maybe you should also lay off the coffee for now?” Alex looked Arlo straight in the eyes as he chugged the remaining coffee before placing his cup on the table. 

“Why would you think that?” He said as he looked at the clock. It was pretty late, and he would usually go to bed around this time too. 

“Hehe No reason. I gotta get up for some paperwork tomorrow. Stuff like the Ingall’s mine incident don’t make things easy afterwards either” Arlo drank up the rest of his coffee too before getting up from the couch. “Although it was a little short, It was nice hanging out with you! But I gotta take my leave now, and you need to get some sleep” He pointed at Alex. That’s how he knew Arlo was being serious…

“Yeah yeah Captain. I’ll go to bed. See you tomorrow!” 

“See ya!” 

~~~~

Why couldn’t he shake off the weird feeling he got from Arlo last night? Alex was standing outside the commerce guild waiting for it to open so that he could just pick a commission and figure out what the hell these feelings were about. He didn’t even care if Higgins got the best one at this point. he just needed  _ something _ to do. He was way ahead of Higgins when it came to reputation anyway.

What really happened yesterday? He went to the mines… He got stuck in a hole… Arlo got him up from said hole… And they had some coffee at the workshop… apart from the whole being stuck thing, nothing was out of the ordinary? So why did he feel like he had a… The clock hit 8, making Alex snap back to reality again and walk after Higgins in through the wide doors and over to the board. 

Before Alex even reached the board, Higgins had already taken one down before walking away with a disgustingly smug smile on his face. There wasn’t that many commissions today, but a linen rug? He could make that! He pulled the commission paper off the board and headed back out again, trying to forget what he had been thinking of.

At least today he could enjoy the sun. It was quiet today too which was nice~ Remington was on his patrol outside of the gates with Arrow as Alex stepped outside of the gates. They exchanged a small greeting as they passed. Today was really looking up to be a good day.

He stepped up to his worktable and opened up his father’s notes. If he remembered right, he just needed some cotton, fibre cloth, and some pigments to make the rug. This would be easy! Alex flipped over to the pages with the notes about the skiver and searched the pages for the linen rug. There! oh… OH NO… OH FUCK… He read through the instructions and materials several times… Fiber cloth, Linen, and  **_cobwebs_ ** _.  _ He looked back at the commission sheet again. It still said linen rug. How could he forget that this needed cobwebs? He flipped over to the next page again.  _ Flower carpet _ … It used the exact materials he thought he had needed… He had mixed the materials in his head...

Alex quickly ran over to his chests hoping he by some miracle had cobwebs in one of them. There was NO way he was gonna go spider-hunting. not now, and not ever. How the hell was he gonna make this? He paced around in his yard trying to think of some way to harvest cobwebs without having to face his fear of giant spiders until he came to a stop when he looked back at the commission sheet.  _ Builders aren’t the only ones who take commissions _ .

~~~~

All he needed now was to sign the papers, and he would be done for the day. Arlo collected all the papers into a neat pile before looking at the clock. 10am… He had been working non stop for 2 and a half hours and was so ready to start doing something else. Anything was ok with him at this point. Arlo didn’t even have the time to get out of his chair before the doors opened up, and a stressed out looking Alex came in and walked straight over to the commissions board and started to read through all the materials and ruins the Civil Corps had to offer, not even noticing Arlo. 

“Looking for something?” Alex turned his head towards Arlo looking surprised he wasn’t the only one in the room.

“Oh hi Arlo! I uh… You’re not accepting cobweb commissions are you?” Arlo walked over to Alex and looked at the board himself. He couldn’t really think of ever taking cobweb commissions before. As far as he knew, it wasn’t really a common material to use either. 

“Not as far as I know, Why would you need that stuff anyway?” 

“I took a commission, and in my head I mixed up the materials I needed with something else” Alex looked really stressed out at this point. Not able to stand still, and fidgeting with the edge of his jacket. as sorry as Arlo felt for Alex, this was exactly what he needed after being stuck with paperwork for so long. 

“You know… I am free today if you need some help” Alex looked up again and stopped the fidgeting.

“That would be really appreciated” Arlo smiled at him. Being able to do something with his friend, was way better than doing something without. 

“Great! I’ll be right back!” He hurried over to his room and picked up his iron sword before heading back into the main room where Alex was waiting for him before leaving the Civil Corps Building.

~~~~

Why couldn’t he just ask Arlo if he could get the cobwebs for him, Why did he say he could join and go to the workshop to pick up his sword. and why is he now just a few meters away from where the spladers have their nest? There are cobwebs everywhere,and covering all the trees in the area. and if Arlo wasn’t here, Alex would have shit his pants and run already.

“Are you ok? you’re looking a bit pale there” He looked up at Arlo who looked like he was about to take his temperature or something to make sure he wasn’t sick.

“Yeah I’m fine! I’m just excited to use my new sword! But I’m hoping I don’t need to ” Alex said, sounding way too enthusiastic as he held up his brand new Nova sword, trying to hide the fact he was scared as balls having to fight giant spiders. Normal spiders were completely fine to him, but the spladers were something else.

"If you say so" Arlo turned towards the splader nest. “Well I know you can fight, and they don’t attack on sight either. But let me keep them off you, and you’ll grab what you need. Also keep your guard up for the ones I might miss as they are probably not gonna be happy with having their webs taken”

“Thanks, Arlo,” Alex looked at the cobwebs ahead of him, and felt his guts twist as he saw a few of the spladers in between the sticky strings. He bent down to pick up a stick. no way he was gonna grab at those webs barehanded. “Let’s just get this over with. I hate spiders so much”

“How about we go for that one there. It’s the closest, and doesn’t seem like there are a lot of the Spladers there either” He looked to the direction Arlo was pointing, and he had to agree that it was their best bet at getting out without fighting. Just a lone standing pile of webs connected to a lone tree, while the others were more connected to each other and lively.

“Yeah ok” With the stick in one hand, and his sword in his other, he hesitantly walked 

towards the pile of webs with Arlo close behind, keeping a watch over the Spladers ahead of them. 

The walk seemed a lot longer than what actually was, but Alex was now right in front of the cobwebs he needed. Who’s idea was it to make rugs with cobwebs anyway? 

He reached his stick into the mass of webs that had formed a tent shape around the tree trunk, and started to twist it onto the stick before moving it to the side to catch more of the sticky strings. He was just about to tell Arlo that it went smooth, before he saw something move inside. _ It’s just the wind, We’re high up and this place is windy and there is nothing inside this shadowed tent of webs _ . But that train of thought didn’t stop his heart from racing as he kept swirling up the cobweb onto his stick. He saw something move in the shadows of the web tent again… 

“Uh...Arlo?” Alex looked back at Arlo who had put all his attention at him. Sword ready in his hand.

“Everything fine?” He took a step closer to Alex. 

“I uh… Could you get a little closer? I really don’t like this, and the wind keep moving things” Alex looked back into the cobweb tent and was met with too many eyes to his liking. It took a second before Alex knew what he was looking at, before he let out a scream and jumped back, pulling his stick with him and pulling out a lot more of the cobwebs with it. Arlo was quick to react, and cut the spider in half with a fast strike as it was ready to jump at Alex. They turned around and saw that they had now disturbed several other Spladers as they were coming towards them.

“Let’s leg it!” Arlo yelled as he grabbed Alex, who had completely frozen, and pulled him along with him. Alex quickly snapped out of it and followed Arlo, Thanking whoever was out there for making the Spladers so slow. 

They reached the Oasis before they stopped for a break. They were both out of breath. Mostly because of the Spladers, as the run would have been a lot easier without them. 

“I really hope you got what you need there, as I’m not doing that again very soon…”

“Very soon?! I’m hoping I never have to do that again at all!” Alex lifted his stick and looked at the webs with disgust. “But yeah I think this will be enough” 

“Good! Let’s take the Dee Dee back. I need a drink after that run” Arlo started to walk down towards the Dee Dee at the top of the mines while Alex looked at all the cobwebs he had gotten, before following him. He never wanted to see a spider ever again. Not even the small ones. He really owed Arlo one...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was HARD. I hate spiders so much, so i kept that part short. Im so happy that cobwebs are only used in the linen rug. And yeah...I have made the mistake of grabbing that commission before in my last playtrough before Alex. Was married to Arlo at the time, so I made him come along XD
> 
> Also! Since it didnt work last chapter! Here is my builder~  
> https://dads-typo.tumblr.com/post/190485868115/i-really-tried-to-add-this-at-the-end-of-the-last


	9. Thanks and swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to sort out his feelings, But Arlo doesn't make it easy

Arlo and Alex went separate ways when they arrived back in town. Alex really wanted to get this commission over with, and Arlo needed some water or something else to drink at the round table before starting his patrols. The spiders had made Alex forget about his thoughts he had this morning, but now they were definitely back again. How can a guy be THAT helpful without expecting anything in return? He had originally been there to place a commission, but to be a personal bodyguard for him? that was not expected. He really was just as Nora described him. How was Nora? he hadn’t seen her lately, and Arlo hadn’t mentioned her at all after their walk from Ingall’s mine either. Maybe he should pay her a visit when she came back from the church.

Alex had reached his home now, and went over to his skiver to start making the nightmare rug. He did need some more rugs and carpets in his house, but he could do without this kind. Alex got the machine to start and fed it the materials it needed. Now he just had to wait and find something else to do before he started to think too much about Arlo what happened at the mine. He couldn’t pick up another commission, and Nora was still at the church at this time. Did he really not have any other project to work on? The only thing he could think of was the museum, but he didn’t feel like going in the mines right now. Fishing? Actually making some seafood noodles would be a great way to repay Arlo for helping out with the spiders… 

Alex went over to his chest and picked up bait and his fishing rod before walking over to Amber Island. 

~~~~ 

The fish weren’t biting, and Alex could start to feel his skin burn in the sun. It wasn’t even that far into spring, but suddenly the sun had decided to show up like it was summer. He kept zoning out, but quickly snapped back again when he started to think about Arlo again. There was just no way he could have a crush on the civil corps captain. right? he really needed to sort this out…

_ Ok so what even happened in the mines? I got stuck, and Arlo came to get me out. He hugged me, and I was just surprised at the gesture and his strength. He came to my place for coffee and I zoned out several times and just stared at him while he talked. I mean… I was pretty tired, and he IS good looking, even when covered in dirt and worm mucus. I’m just a little jealous of his features and bright blue eyes. nothing unusual and weird about that. Then there was the spiders earlier today. He didn’t even hesitate to help me. Not really surprising with the job he has. And Nora is right about him making people feel safe. I would never have gotten those cobwebs without him. He’s also so genuine when you talk to him. He takes his job seriously, but still finds time to hang out with friends and talk about stuff. even personal things or things that bother him. He is also a great fighter. Sure I can hold myself in battle, I’ve already proven that several times. But Arlo is strong. both with and without a sword. How could I not admire a person like Arlo? That’s all. I just Admire him. Besides, He is dating Nora now anyway. And there was no chance Arlo would ever consider dating me anyway… Fuck… Maybe I do have a slight crush… It’s probably not gonna last right? _

A tug on the line made Alex snap back to reality again. It took him a moment to process before he remembered what he was doing, and started to reel in, and after a small fight, he held a beautiful blue mackerel ready to be turned into seafood pasta. Alex looked at his clock as he closed the small box of bait. Had he really been out here for an hour? The rug should also be done, so he could finally deliver that and be done with the cobwebs. Picking up some Coriander on the way, he went back home ready to cook some seafood noodles for his saviour of the day. 

~~~~

  
  


“Hey Mars! Got your Commission ready!” Carrying a rolled up rug on one shoulder, and a lunch box with fresh seafood noodles in his hand, Alex walked up to Total Tools.

“Fast as always!,” Alex handed the rugg over to Mars. “And good quality too! You never fail to impress. Here, Had the payment ready for you already”

“Thank you! Got anything interesting in store today? I’m looking to upgrading some tools too”

“I got the usual. the kit you’re gonna need is over there, but feel free to take a look at the stock” Mars gestured to all his tools behind him. There was the usual umbrellas,fireworks, ore, and a nova sword like the one he is using now. Actually… A new sword would be a way better thank you gift than sea noodles… Ok maybe not as a normal thank you gift, but Arlo had helped him when having to face his biggest fear, So Alex could definitely see a nova sword being appropriate…

“I’ll take a kit, and I think I’m gonna take the sword too” 

"Didn't you just buy a nova sword yesterday?" Mars asked as he picked up the kit and the sword.

"Yeah, and it really is a nice sword. I was thinking Arlo might be needing one. Caught him admiring mine earlier today" He pulled out his pouch containing his gol and started to count the gols needed before giving them to Mars.

"I'm sure he'll like it. Pleasure doing business with you as always!" Alex waived to Mars as he started heading up the stairs from the plaza.

It didn’t take long before Alex was at the Civil Corps. Before opening the door, he could already hear the sound of the captain beating the shit out of his training dummy. He pushed open the door and walked in. Arlo was somewhat still in his normal clothes, but his jacket and Flying Pigs bandana hand over the back of the chair in the sitting area, revealing a light grey t-shirt. 

“Hello! I hope I'm not interrupting you” 

“Oh Hi, Alex! no you didn’t. Done with the commission?” Arlo placed his hands on the chair with his jacket and leant on it as Alex walked over to him.

“I am… Never want to make on of those rugs ever again. Also I uh,” He lifted the sword and box of seafood noodles, “I want to thank you for your help with those spiders, and I though some seafood noodles with fresh mackerel would be nice! Also Mars had restocked the Nova sword. Don’t think I didn’t see you admiring it!” Alex said with a smile as he handed the food and sword over. 

“Thanks! but you really didn’t have to, I’m always happy to help you,” Arlo lifted the sword to get a good look at it. “I gotta say that it really is a nice sword, and I can’t wait to give it a try!”

“I’m happy you like it! Got any plans for the day?” 

“Well… Haven’t talked to Nora yet. I will be seeing her tonight, so I’m just gonna stay here and train until then,” Arlo started to blush again, Something Alex have noted he only does when talking about Nora. At least for the time he had known Arlo.  _ Fuck he looked cute blushing like that tho. NO… NOPE… NOT getting a crush on someone I can’t be with AGAIN.  _ “Actually! Since you’re here. Wanna join in on some training? If you got the time of course” 

“What kind of training?” He asked as he took off his jacket and laid it on the same chair as Arlo’s. 

“Sword fighting! With wooden swords of course” Alex almost put his jacket back on again… He had seen Arlo with a sword. 

“uhh… Sure”  _ I’m so gonna regret this aren’t I. _

“Great! wait here and I’ll get them!,” He almost ran up the stairs that lead to the storage area over the prison cell and started to move around some boxes. He looked way too excited about this. No way to back out now. “Here you go! I’ve seen you plenty of times in the hazardous ruins with a sword, so I’m sure this will be fun. First one to pin the other wins?” Alex didn’t know if he should be flattered or scared as he was handed the wooden sword with a padded tip. Sure he fought monsters all the time, But fighting Arlo was different.

“Ok...” There was a lot of doubt in Alex’s voice… Arlo sounded way to excited about this for Alex’s liking.  _ I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow... _

Arlo got into a fighting stance, and Alex did the same. He really had no idea what he was doing as he had never fought a person before, And now he was up against a Civil Corps captain of all things. Alex didn’t have much time to think about how he should have accepted Django’s sword training offer before Arlo went for the first attack. Alex did manage to block it, but almost stumbled while doing so.

They went back and forth striking, blocking and countering before Arlo pulled back, and Alex took the opportunity to make an attack of his own, Something that Arlo managed to evade with ease before making a counter attack. He swung his sword towards Alex’s exposed side, but Alex was quick to jump back and make a counter attack on his own. He went for a quick thrust towards Arlo’s torso, But Arlo stepped to the side making Alex fall forwards. 

He was quick to roll out of the way from Arlo who had tried to attack him while he was down. Being as agile as Alex is, he managed to roll onto his feet again and facing his opponent. He really wasn’t that mad about his fall when he saw where that had placed Arlo. 

“Is it planing or just luck that gave you the advantage now?” Arlo was now stuck between Alex and the wall, He was just missing one semi large step before he either met Alex or the wall. 

“I’m just gonna say it’s good planning and hope I get away with that” Alex couldn’t help but to smile a little. He knew he shouldn’t get cocky, but getting the upper hand against Arlo did feel good. 

“Ok then, we can say that,” There was a hint of cockyness in Arlo’s voice too as he did a upwards diagonally strike at Alex, Forcing him to turn to the side as Arlo stepped forwards pulling back his sword before striking again aiming at Alex’s chest. He blocked it, But Arlo kept pushing until Alex’s back met the wall, “But I still won” Arlo’s voice dropped in both pitch and volume as he said while being a bit too close for Alex’s sanity. 

Arlo pulled back again, “That was a good fight! now, Did you say you had some seafood noodles for me?” His voice had gone back to his normal cheery self again. Alex was still up against the wall and gripping his sword even tighter than he had for the entire duration of the fight. It took a few seconds before he snapped back again.

“Uh… yeah… With mackerel” he got himself collected enough to loosen the grip and walk over to the chair where Arlo had propped up his own sword to leave his own next to his. 

“It smells great! Honestly I haven’t had much of an appetite today, so this really helps” He really had no idea what he had just done to Alex…

“That’s good to hear! Well not the lack of appetite part of course,” He looked over at the clock. He hadn’t been here for longer than thirty minutes, and would love to stay for a little while longer if it wasn’t for his heart trying to break through his ribcage. and his face was probably red as all hell too, “I uh… I think I’m gonna head back home again… Should probably… shower after the training” He grabbed his jacket and started to put it on. 

“that’s understandable. We should train again soon, It was really fun! just bring some workout clothes next time” 

“I will!” _ Yeah that next time isn’t happening until I can manage these feelings _ . Alex left as he waived a goodbye to Arlo.

Outside it had just started to go dark. It felt like this day had lasted forever.  _ Fuck I really have a huge crush on the guy, don’t I…  _ He went home. Deciding that the best shower right now was a cold one.


	10. Naptime is best time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora comes over for a visit again, and feelings are being unpacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is inspired by a mission in the quest that i really wish was voiced!

Alex had barely slept at all. It was way past his usual time to wake up, but at this point he didn’t care. His feelings for a certain red haired captain was still not something he could push away, and it made it hard to fall asleep. He couldn’t even remember to ever catch feelings for someone that fast before. He brushed his fingers through his hair that was free from the usual ponytail, contemplating whether or not he should just go to bed again. He didn’t get to think about it for to long before someone knocked on his door. Getting out of his bed, he quickly put on some sweatpants and a shirt before heading towards the door, catching a glimpse of the clock in the process. _ 11:35.  _ Despite the time, going back to bed still sounded nice, but it would just be rude to keep whoever was at his door waiting. 

He opened the door, and outside was Nora looking like she hadn’t gotten much sleep either, But Alex knew without looking in the mirror that he looked so much worse. Nora still managed to look cute despite the heavy lids and dark circles. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No, I woke up not long ago. Honestly really want to go back to bed though” Alex ran his hand through his hair again. this time noticing how tangled it had gotten during his tossing and turning.

“You had problems sleeping too?” 

“Eh, nothing serious. Do you need anything? I don’t think I’m able to do any commissions now to be honest” Alex really didn’t want Nora to know he’s been up thinking about Arlo. He didn’t want to come in between them.

“I was just wondering if you had the time to talk for a bit? but it can wait until we’re a bit more awake” Nora looked ready to leave again. And as much as the bed seemed wonderful right now, he doubted he was gonna be able to sleep. And how was he gonna turn his back to one of his best friends in need?

“No, I can talk for a bit. Wanna come inside? I think I got some rainbow lemonade or apple juice in the fridge” He opened the door wider and stepped aside for her to come in. 

“If you really don’t mind! thank you” Nora smiled as she stepped inside. Alex closed the door and followed after her towards the couches. The stuffed bunny wasn’t left alone this time either. He had almost forgotten about the drinks thanks to his tired state, but managed to remember them before sitting down.  _ Maybe I should bring some blankets and pillows too? _

it didn’t take long before Alex came back into the living room with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses “Here’s the lemonade! Just drink as much as you want. I’m gonna get some blankets” 

Alex’s bed was basically just a pile of blankets and pillows, so collecting them in his hands was an easy task. Being able to see where he was going on the other hand? Not easy. Even though he left the duvet and pillow he sleeps with, It was still a lot to carry out of his room and into the living room. He managed to get there, and dropped it all on Nora. 

“It’s still so cold, and I haven’t started the fireplace yet, and don’t feel like putting on layers either,” Alex said as he sat down next to her and started helping out with all the blankets and pillows. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well… Arlo told me he wanted to date me last night”  _ Oh shit, of course that’s why she was here. Am I really that tired?  _ There was something about the way Nora said it, that made it sound like she wasn’t as happy about it as Alex would expect.

“That sounds like great news, but it also sounds like something is bothering you” They had gotten the blankets all sorted now, and were sitting cross legged sharing them. Nora was again holding the white stuffed bunny. 

“I’m just not sure anymore. Arlo is a great guy, and I really like him, but in the time it took him to give me an answer, I’ve been thinking a lot myself,” Nora picked up her glass of rainbow lemonade, but didn’t drink any. he just looked into it as the colors swirled in the glass, “I just can’t see myself in a relationship with him.”

That had all come as a shock for Alex. he knew that Nora have had a crush on the captain ever since she first met him. “What makes you think that? I mean you’ve had a crush on him for so long” Nora looked up at him. She really looked lost. 

“Of course it’s the flying pigs. I wouldn’t want to choose that over me, but I also wouldn’t get in the way of his dream. And we are just so different in the way we live” She went back to looking at her drink again. Still not drinking any of it.

“Well the flying pigs is something you two can figure out when that time comes, and just because you two do very different things for a living, doesn’t mean you can’t date”

“I keep telling myself that, but I still can’t get it to work in my head. I’ve started to think that I just love being his friend, listening to his stories, and hanging out with him, But i really can’t imagine a future together with him as more than just friends.” She finally took a sip of her drink. 

“You’ve really been thinking about this a lot then” Alex didn’t really know what to say. He reached for his own glass to drink.

“Yeah… Now that the possibility of a relationship with Arlo is actually a thing, I’ve been thinking about it way more differently. I mean I prepared myself for him saying no in case that happened, and because of that I guess I looked at the whole thing more seriously in a way. Even though he is so admirable and everything, I started to see that my whole crush on him was just… I don’t know really. It just wasn’t realistic I guess” He really felt bad for Nora. How long was it since she had confessed for him? Had she really been thinking about this ever since then? Is that why he had barely seen her? She had come to see her right after the confession, but that probably hadn’t been enough time for her to think so much about this.

“Is this why you had problems sleeping?”

“It is… I think It’s for the best to turn him down, but I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want to break up with him after a week of trying either. I’m sure that would just hurt more,”  _ Seems like Arlo is good at keeping people awake _ . And yeah… Alex could say from experience that rejection is better than a breakup. Although rejections still hurt like hell, and none of his relationships lasted long enough to even be considered one. longest one lasting 3 days, “I think someone like you would be way better for him anyway.”  _ Wait what? _ … He felt his cheeks burn as she said that. How could someone like him be better than Nora? She is the sweetest girl he knows. 

“Why… uh… What makes you say that?” 

“I mean. You are almost just as active in the ruins and around monsters as he is, Being able to help the Civil Corps in the way you do. Arlo has mentioned the stuff you’ve helped them out with several times. and you just have a lot more in common with him in general. I feel like the only thing me and Arlo got in common is love for pasta and spicy food.” She looked up at him again. There was no way she wasn’t gonna notice the blush coming in hard and fast. Again Alex didn’t know what to say. 

“Oh…Ok...” He looked away from Nora and stared into the empty fireplace. All his thoughts he had about Arlo lately came rushing back to him. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Nora covered her mouth with one of her hands. 

“No! I just uh… It just caught me off guard… You uh… You aren’t the only one being kept awake by thinking about Arlo… I think I might have a uh…” Alex’s cheeks felt like they were on fire now, and Nora had noticed.

“Wait… You have a crush on him?” Nora sounded happier than she had been for her entire stay and started hugging the bunny even tighter.

“Yeah… I don’t know why, but lately it’s been a lot of new feelings. Oh fuck you should have seen our sword sparring yesterday. I think that’s pretty much what pinned the feelings down.” That was the first time Alex stopped trying to push the feelings away, and it felt  **_right_ ** saying it. 

“Oh I had no idea!” The way Nora lightened up from him saying that made his cheeks even hotter. 

“Well I wouldn’t blame you. I guess this is the first time I’ve admitted that I do have a crush on him. I just kept pushing the feelings away. I mean… I didn’t want to come in the way of you and Arlo.”

“Don’t worry Alex! I’m gonna turn him down. I mean he isn’t the right one for me, and I’m sure he would be a lot happier with you. I just hope he doesn’t get too sad when I turn him down. I still want to be friends with him.” She dropped the bunny and pulled Alex in for a hug, which he gladly returned. 

“I still don’t know if I should ask him out.”

“Why not?”

“With my luck? I’m sure I’m gonna get rejected again.”   
  


“Well… I gotta return what you said to me a few days ago. You can’t know for sure until you’ve asked him out.” They still hadn’t broken the hug. Something Alex really appreciated right now, but that comment made him laugh. 

“I hate it when I’m right” 

“Well you do give some good advice. What made you realize you like him?” They let go of each other as Alex tried to pinpoint when it happened.

“I’m tempted to say everything,” He started to think about the incident in ingall’s mine. “I guess it started with watching how he moves when fighting. Especially against that giant Drilling thing in Ingalls mine.”   
  


“Arlo told me about that! And how you gave him your sword so that he and the rest of the Corps could take it down!” Of course Nora would hear about that. Even with everything that had been going on between her and Arlo lately. 

“Hehe… Yeah you should have seen them. I’ve never seen anyone work better as a team before. And that’s another thing! he is just so good at talking with people! All the times I’ve trained with him, he had given nothing but encouragement! And he also tells you exactly what you need to practice and train at in a way that doesn’t make you want to punch him! And just talking with him in general is great. He just sounds so real. Yeah sure we’re best friends with the dude, but he doesn’t keep a  _ “Captain mask” _ on for people. Well he does for strangers and when he’s invested in some sort of work, but that just makes sense.” Letting out all his feelings, makes him realize how much there actually is. 

“Yeah. I’ve noticed that about him too. Every time something happens between Mr. Lee and Merlin, he does act way more serious than normal. Makes you remember what his job actually is.” Alex had always found that part of Arlo a little amusing. But annoying at times, like the misunderstanding during their last jog when he tried talking about Nora. 

“And we can’t really gloss over the obvious. He is really good looking. I’ve always tried to brush it off thinking it was just because I’m a little jealous of his features. but I guess that wasn’t why... Well I am jealous of his goatee though.” Nora let out a small light hearted laugh. He had heard Alex talk about Arlo’s goatee so many times. 

“And don’t forget how tall and strong he is.”    
  


“oof yeah… I learned how strong he was pretty quick. I still get shivers down my spine when thinking about the time I asked to spar with him so that I could get into the wasteland.” Nora nodded, and filled up her glass again from the pitcher. 

“I guess Arlo is really good at keeping people awake, huh…”

“I guess so… Ugh, I don’t like having feelings. Makes life too hard at times,” He brushed his hands through his hair catching several knots in the process. Taking note that he should brush it before going back to bed, “But are you really ok with turning him down?”

“I am. I pretty much made up my mind about it, but I just needed your opinion on it.” Nora sounded so happy now. But Alex didn’t really know how to feel. On one side he was so happy for Nora for figuring this out, and full heartedly supporting his feelings for Arlo, but another side felt that it just wasn’t right? She kept saying that she didn’t have the feelings she thought she did for Arlo. There was nothing wrong about having feelings change, but it just felt weird that it was Nora who’s feelings for Arlo had changed.

“But are you really sure you don’t want to date him? I still can’t get my head around that.” He looked at Nora again. And unlike him, She looked so confident and determined. 

“Well I have talked about him a lot haven’t I, but yeah I’m sure! But I’m not looking forward to telling him. I just hope he will still be my friend.”

“I’m sure he will understand.” Nora started to hug the bunny again, and leant on Alex’s shoulder.

“I guess you’re right. I think I’m gonna try to tell him later today. I’m just so tired now.” She rubbed her eyes and let out a small gasp, Which made Alex gasp too. They really needed some sleep.

“You can just take a nap here you know. Then you don’t have to walk back in the cold. I got a shirt you could borrow too so that you don’t wrinkle up yours” It wouldn’t be the first time she had stayed over for a nap. She had stayed over some nights too when they had talked far into the night. Sometimes when Arlo was over too, but he had rarely stayed for naps, Only the nights when he didn’t have to get up early, and only after telling either Sam or Remington in case they would need him.

“Thank you. I would love that,” She took off her hat, and started unbuttoning her jacket, “But before that, I would love to hear about that sword sparring you mentioned.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Oh boy… Yeah that whole thing was a lot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the quest is only unlocked by being best friends with Nora before telling Arlo to consider dating her. I think a lot of people dont know about this mission? But you can tell her that you got a crush on Arlo yourself, and she will full heartedly support you and tell you that she will turn her down. I just had to have that as a part of my fic, cause she really is the sweetest girl!!
> 
> I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapters!!


	11. Speaking in petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex stays up longer than he should.

After telling Nora about the sword sparring, they had continued talking about Alex’s new found crush, before moving on to Lee and Merlin’s newest quarrels to Alex’s and Higgins newest quarrels, and then to the Goliath King Alex had managed to catch a week ago.

It felt like hours, but they had only talked for one before falling asleep. Nora had gotten changed into some sleepwear that Alex had offered her before falling asleep against his chest. If anyone had walked in on them, they would definitely think that they were a thing, but they didn’t care.

They had woken up at the same time feeling well rested, and the time had just reached 21:30 when Nora had gotten dressed again, and left to find Arlo. Leaving Alex to figure out what he was gonna do for the rest of the day, and think about what exactly they had talked about. For some reason it still didn’t feel real to him. 

_ Are my feelings for Arlo even real? Can I imagine myself in a relationship with him? Can I even imagine myself kissing him? … Fuck… I can… Oh… Ok but what about the sword sparring and how Arlo had won the whole thing and pinned him to the wall… What if that ended with a… Nope. That’s enough. Not going down . that path. _

He brushed his fingers through his hair again like he had done several times this day already, Only to catch even more knots and realizing that he had forgotten to brush it like he had planned to. Probably a good idea to do that before he forgets again. 

Looking into his bathroom mirror, he immediately felt even more tired. His hair was everywhere and way worse than he thought it was, or could even remember it even being, and the bags under his eyes were heavy and dark. He was definitely gonna go to bed again after fixing his hair and getting it into a braid. Maybe he should eat something too… He was feeling a bit jealous of Nora and her ability to look amazing right after and even before the nap, despite seeming like she had gotten even less sleep than him. 

After getting done in the bathroom, he spent some time in the kitchen trying to make something. A quick look in his pantry told him that he really needed to do some shopping or foraging. He had the things he needed to make steamed potato fruit, but would rather eat whatever was in his trash than that stuff. Why did he even have potato fruits? He hated that stuff no matter how it was prepared. He moves over some jars of various sauces and spices. He could make a stew? No. took too long to cook. No way he was gonna rush a good stew. 

He was about to give up and just go to bed on an empty stomach, before he saw a brown paper pack he had gotten in the mail just yesterday. Remembering that it contained some Mushroom Crepes. As annoying as Lee could be sometimes, Alex had really grown to respect the man. And It seemed Lee had grown to respect Alex too to be sending this to him. 

He started eating the crepes as he walked over to his bedroom again, but on the way his eyes settled on his fishing rod propped up against the wall by the door. Did he really need to go to bed now? He would just stay up thinking of Arlo and Nora anyway.

He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a notebook from its drawer and started flipping through it until he found his fishing notes. He was still missing a king bladefish for the museum…  _ Fuck it. _

He grabbed the closest clothes he had, A light Orange zip up jacket and some light blue jeans, and got changed before getting the rest of fishing supplies and sword before heading for the wasteland.

~~~~

Arlo was leaning against the broken well by the clinic. Nora had just left, leaving him to think about everything they had talked about. He didn’t really know  _ how _ to feel. Nora had explained her feelings perfectly well, and he knew they were still friends. Maybe he felt the same? That they really were too different? He started to think about all the pros and cons he had laid out for himself right after she had offered her the heart knot. Sure she is attractive and a great friend who he loves talking to and spending time with, but their relationship was just a platonic one. that’s probably why he didn’t feel sad about it. just disappointed? was that even what he was feeling? 

There was something else she had told him too.

_ I know there is someone in Portia that can make you happier than I ever could. _

she  _ knew _ there was someone else? She didn’t say that she was sure there was someone else. She  _ knew.  _ Or was it just his investigator mind that told him that? Was he looking into it too deep? 

A gust of cold wind hit the back of his neck, stopping him to overthink too much and realize how cold and late it had actually gotten. He pushed back his sleeve to look at his watch. 3 in the morning already. 

Arlo pushed himself off the well and started heading home, but got stopped in his tracks by the unmistakable sound of un-oiled hinges. Hinges he knew well enough to know belonged to the collapsed wasteland. He turned around to see who were out this late, but noone came through the gates. Then he heard a soft thud and the hinges again as the gate closed, but seemed to get stuck on something in the way. 

He quickly got himself down the slope and in front of the open gate where he was met with someone laying face down in the partially melted snow. 

“Alex!” He recognized that long dark blue hair anywhere. He quickly got down on his knees next to him and got him into a recovery position checking for a pulse and signs of injuries. There was no blood or signs of physical trauma, and his pulse was there and normal. He was also breathing well. Wait… Was he sleeping? 

“Hey, Alex?” He said more calmly this time as he gave him a small clap on his cheek. This time Alex responded with a soft annoyed grimace, and a lazy attempt at swatting Arlo’s hand away. This wasn’t the first time Alex had fallen asleep places other than his workshop. And it wasn’t the first time Arlo have had to carry his ass home.

“by Peach… What am I gonna do about you, huh?” well not letting him freeze to death was a good start. He picked up Alex's backpack and noticed the telescope fishing rod attached to it.  _ Of course Alex would think fishing in the middle of the night in the collapsed wasteland was a good idea _ . He put the backpack on before lifting Alex up, bridal style. 

“No way I'm gonna carry you all the way to your workshop this late in this cold.” He thought about carrying him up to the Civil Corps and get him into Spacer, but he might as well just let him sleep on the couch there. He could also ask Sam if Alex could stay the night there, but Sam was definitely asleep now, and he didn't want to wake her up if it wasn't necessary. One of the couches at the Corps it is then. 

The walk was quiet thanks to Alex being a heavy sleeper. Maybe even a heavier sleeper than Mint? 

Arlo pushed the door to the Corps building open with his back and walked into the main living area, slash office, slash storage, slash jail. Actually… letting Alex sleep on the mattress in the cell was kinda tempting… No. Couch was better… but he could fall out of the couch pretty easily… The mattress in the cell also had clean sheets… 

The cell door was already open slightly. Arlo placed his foot between two of the door’s bars and pulled it open before walking in and carefully laying Alex down. He walked back out and placed the backpack by his desk before fetching some blankets. 

He laid the blankets over Alex before walking out again. he almost considered locking the cell door too, but that would be too rude. Even though it could possibly teach Alex to not be out when he was tired… Ok, maybe he will just close it, but leave it unlocked. No way he was gonna wake up before him anyway.

He started to think about all the times Alex had fallen asleep at places he shouldn’t, and at how lucky he was to be found every time. All these thoughts made him tired too.  _ Oh right… it’s 3 in the morning… _

After remembering what he was about to do before getting distracted by an overly tired builder, he went to his room to sleep.

~~~~

Before Alex had even opened his eyes. He knew something wasn’t right… He was wearing shoes to bed? And a jacket? Actually this wasn’t close to sleepwear at all. Wait… This wasn’t his bed? In a moment of slight panic, he quickly opened his eyes as he got up to sit. 

He was at the Civil Corps building… He had never seen it from this angle before. He couldn’t remember there ever being furniture in the cell either? All he could remember ever being there was a mattress… He was on a mattress… 

Finally realizing where he was, Alex almost jumped up from the mattress and went over to the bars separating him from the rest of the room.

"Oh hi! You're finally awake!" Alex turned his head towards the desk where he saw Arlo sitting half turned in his chair to face him. 

"Why am I in jail?" 

"Have you tried the door?" 

Alex looked questionaly at Arlo for a second before reaching for the door and slowly pushed it open. "...oh"

"You had fallen asleep in the gates to the collapsed wasteland. Didn't wanna have to carry you all the way to your bed, so brought you here instead" 

_ Collapsed wasteland? Why was I there? OH. Right… fishing to distract myself from Arlo. Instead I managed to end up with him carrying me here… _

Alex walked out of the cell and over to Arlo. Noticing that his backpack was leaning against the desk.

“How are you feeling? Got the rest you needed?” Arlo said as he looked up at Alex. Now that he was out of the cell and closer to him, he noticed how tired Arlo looked. 

“Yeah I’m fine. What about you?” 

Arlo stretched back against the back of his chair and put his hands behind his head. “Surprisingly well actually,” Alex could hear something in Arlos back pop before he relaxed again, “I met up with Nora last night. Right before I found you actually. And…we’re not gonna be dating” His voice dropped down a little at the last part. 

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Arlo” And he wasn’t lying. Even though he did have a crush on Arlo and wanted a shot with him, He was still sad that Nora had sorted out her feelings for Arlo. He could see that it had impacted Arlo, how much he didn’t know, but he didn’t blame Nora for it either. 

“Eh don’t be. I mean I’m fine with it. I just have a few things to think about. And Nora did explain her reasoning really well,” He looked up at Alex again, “Actually there is one thing that she said that I can’t get my head around. I’m thinking it might just be me over analyzing this, but she said she knows that there is someone in Portia that could make me happier than she ever could… Do you know what she meant?”

_ Fuck she meant me, didn’t she... _

“I- I don’t know?”

“It’s probably just me overthinking then”

_ no it’s not. Nora definitely meant me… _

“maybe… But even then, I’m sure there is someone that can make you happy” Alex gave him a smile as he tried to not blush as if that was something that was possible to control. 

“Thank you,” He returned the smile and looked up at him before moving to the backpack, “Are you gonna continue fishing today?”

“No I don’t think so. Probably gonna pick up a commission on the way home and work on whatever that will be. Usually just fish when I got something on my mind” Alex looked down at his backpack too.

“When you got something on your mind, huh?” Alex looked up to see Arlo looking at him, arms crossed and with a raised eyebrow. 

“I uh… Yeah… I mean the spiders…”  _ I should not have said that. I should NOT have said that. _

“Well ok then? but just now that you can always talk if there is anything. we are friends after all” Alex could both hear and see that Arlo wasn’t buying it, but luckily he didn’t pry on it either. 

“Of course! I uh… I think I should head down to the commerce guild and get to work though”

“Sure. Catch you later then. And don’t take another commission needing cobwebs again!” there was a lot of teasing in his voice. as Alex exited the corps building with a sigh and a wave directed at Arlo.

~~~~

It was now 5:30pm. Alex had been bent over his worktable making wooden baskets for Alice, And was just about done and ready to deliver them. Baskets was one of the few things left he could work on when he was avoiding his own thoughts, having to focus on the weaving.

The entire trip from the Corps to the Commerce guild, and home, was spent thinking about how his attempt at avoiding thinking about Arlo had ended in Arlo having to carry him over to the Civil Corps building and spend the night there. 

_ I didn’t thank him for that did I? _

Alex took a deep breath and leant backwards in his chair looking at the baskets he had just finished. He couldn't just walk in and say thanks and leave again. He definitely needed some sort of gift to give him. 

He collected all the baskets, and started on walking over to Alice’s flower shop, Trying to think of something he could get Arlo.

_ I could make seafood pasta? No… Just made that for him. Also I told him I fish to avoid overthinking… Some other food? Had he even eaten today? Oh fuck I haven’t eaten today… And barely yesterday… I could get him a sword! ok, that would be a little overkill… Am I even gonna be able to figure out what to get him before the stores close? I don’t have the time or energy to gather materials… Ok, I can think about this after I’ve delivered these to Alice… OH ALICE! She got roses! Everyone likes roses!  _

He had just passed the town gates, before he started sprinting over to the flower shop where Alice was outside sweeping away the gravel the town had use to combat the ice this winter.

“Hello, Alice! I got your Commission finished!” he came to a stop when he reached her. 

“Oh Thank you! They’re just in time for the early spring flowers!” Alice placed the broom next to the flower stands before accepting the baskets. 

“I uh… I was also wondering if you could help me a little? I need to get a gift for Arlo, and I was thinking that roses could work.” Alex rubbed the back of his neck. Asking this felt way more awkward than it should for some reason. Getting the sword was easier. He knew for sure that Arlo would appreciate that. He did prefer practical gifts after all. 

“I would love to help with that! What kind of message do you want to send?”

“Message? I don’t think I need a card to go with them. I’m just gonna give them to him in person” 

“No I meant the roses. Different colors and numbers mean different things. Everything from friendship, passion, grief, thank you, and even goodbyes,” She let out a small laugh, “I’m sorry, I’ve just read a lot about flower language lately. It is really interesting and romantic”

“Oh! right… Uh… I want to thank him for looking out for me last night.” He looked over to all the flowers she had on display. 

“Then Peach, pink and yellow roses are perfect! They’re also some of the few colors beside red I have too, so you’re in luck.”

“Well I’ll take a few of them I guess… Wait you said the amount means something too? I though a dozen was the standard” All the premade bouquet of roses that she had were in bundles of twelve. 

“Twelve roses means “I love you” while the thirteen roses you need means “forever friends” that’s a nice amount that symbolizes a non romantic friendship,” She started to pick out the flowers. the colors blended perfectly together, and with the light yellow paper Alice picked out, “But thirteen roses can also indicate a secret admirer”

Alex felt his heart skip a beat as he heard her say that. He did not expect hearing that in the situation he was in. That just had to be a joke.

“You ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Alice looked genuinely worried about him and she held on to the finished bouquet.

“Oh no I’m fine! I was just caught a little off guard by that last part.” He tried smiling, but he just knew it looked awkward. 

“Well they don’t have to mean that past part. It just that it can. And I’m sure Arlo would look at them as a friendship gift anyway even if it was twelve red roses, but It is fun knowing the actual meaning too. I guess that’s why we use the heart knot instead of roses to express love now.” She handed the bouquet over to Alex.

“yeah… I guess… Actually… I uh... “ He took a deep breath before continuing, completely avoiding looking at Alice, and instead ending up looking over at the display shelves again, “I think I’m gonna buy a heart knot from you as well…” It might end up stuck in his pocket or in a random chest for ages, but at least he would have it if he ever got the courage to ask him out. He looked at Alice again who was now giving him the biggest smile she could give.

“Oh! Can I ask who’s the lucky one?” And the blush on Alex’s cheeks were back again. 

“Only if you promise to keep it secret. I haven’t told anyone else but Nora,” Alice nodded, giving him the sign that he could continue, “It’s uh… It’s actually Arlo. BUT! The roses are meant as a thank you still!”

“I would never have guessed! But you two would be perfect for eachother!” Alex don’t know how she managed, but she looked even happier now. That and her comment made Alex sheepishly smile as he tried hiding his blush behind the roses.  _ damn they smell nice _ . 

“I eh.. Thank you,” Alice handed him one of the intricate heart knots from the display shelves. “I guess I’m the one having to pay you now then.” he pulled out his pouch and started counting the money needed before handing them to Alice. 

“I wish you lots of luck, Alex! Now go and find Arlo before it gets too dark outside!”

“Yeah I guess I should. And I should really be the one thanking you! See you!” 

“Good bye!” Alex started jogging up thought the small pathway leading to the park before continuing towards the corps. 

Alex just got to the top when he saw Arlo riding on Spacer coming from the direction of the mines where Alex had gotten stuck not long ago. 

“Hello, Arlo!” Arlo just noticed him at the top of the slope as he rode closer, as Alex walked up to him.

“Hi! What brings you here?” 

“I wanted to say thank you for looking out for me last night. Actually… For all the nights you’ve carried me home.” Arlo got down from Spacer as Alex held out the roses for him.

“I never expected you to give me this, I really appreciate it!” Arlo picked up the roses and looked at them as he smiled gently. 

“I’m happy you liked them! Alice helped me pick out the right ones.” There was just no way he was gonna give him the heart know now. He wasn’t ready for that, And Arlo was more than likely also not ready after his conversation with Nora.

“They certainly are pretty,”  _ Fuck, he looked cute smiling like that _ . “Do you want to come inside for something to drink? just finished my patrols for the day”

“No, I’m still a bit tired. Should go home to bed before you need to carry me home again.”  _ Oh no he looked cute laughing too _ . 

“Well I guess that for the best then. I should get Spacer ready for the night and these in some water too. Maybe we can have lunch or something tomorrow then? should be free after morning patrols”

He had to think about it for a second, but it would be great for Arlo to unwind a little, and Alex would know how Arlo was doing since he didn’t get to know that much this morning. “Sure! I think I should be at my workshop in the morning working on some commission or something.” 

“Great! I’ll pick you up when I’m done then!”

“I’ll be looking forward to it! haven’t had any black forest cake in forever, Good bye!”

“Bye!” Alex turned around and headed home. His pocket feeling way heavier now than when he left Alice’s flower shop. But things were really turning to his favor. Depending on how the lunch tomorrow went… Maybe he should just confess and be done with it… And he should definitely make some food before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to Alien_Duck who helped me trough a writing block in this chapter!!


	12. Lunch and conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and Alex are already good friends, but there are alwasy new things to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is in Arlo's pov!

The roses lightened up Alo’s room way more than he thought they would. Maybe not that surprising when he thought about Alex house and how he had plants everywhere that made his entire house glow like a well kept garden.

Arlo dried off his hair a little extra with his towel. He had just gotten out of the shower after his jog and patrols. It was just starting to get warmer too, so his uniform needed a wash, meaning he could wear something a bit more casual for his lunch with Alex.

Opting for an off white shirt and a brown jacket, he got changed out of his towel and into a more socially accepted attire. Feeling fancy, he also put on a sixpence hat because he could, before heading down to his friends workshop.

It really was a nice day out, and It had started to get warmer much to Arlo’s delight. Didn't take too long before he reached Alex's workshop. Getting even closer he could see Alex working on something huge. On closer inspection, parts of his project looked awfully familiar. Was that… was that really the drill from the AI they fought?

"Hey! What are you working on?" He said a he entered the gates. Alex looked up at him. Streaks of grease covered his forehead, telling Arlo that he had been working a while in the warm weather.

"Oh hi Arlo! Mint came over asking me to make a driller machine. Just without the AI. Gonna be a lot faster to dig out the tunnel with this" He grabbed a rag and cleaned his hands as he walked over to Arlo.

"Can't say I'm gonna miss the AI, But good to see that it's been put to good use. You still got time for lunch?" 

"Yeah! I just finished what I could now. I just need to wait for the steel to be done and cooled down. And then I'm gonna collect some engines later today.” He threw the rag over to his worktable without even looking.

“Engines huh… Can imagine that thing would need a big one.” Arlo crossed his arms as he looked over to the workstation.

“Industrial sized ones. And three of them. Only got one at the moment… But hey! I’m starving, I can work on this later! I just need to wash the grease off my hands first.”

“And face…” Arlo pointed up to his own forehead.

“honestly I’m impressed over myself for not getting more grease than that on myself… That is all right?” 

“Yeah that seems to be all. I’ll wait here till you’re ready,” Alex nodded as he started to head inside, but something caught Arlo’s eyes on the way “And your butt.” Alex stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath before going inside to get washed and changed.

~~~~

It didn’t take long for Alex to get ready before they could head up to The Round Table. It was quiet there at this time, So they could have the more private booth for themselves this time. Usually they’re accompanied by Sam, Remy, and Nora for lunch, but Just being here with Alex was also nice. Just as they had sat down and Arlo had taken off his hat, Sonja came over with the menus. They both ordered some supremely spicy spaghetti, Some tea for Arlo, and some Coffee for Alex. It just took a few minutes for the drinks to come.

“So how’re you doing?” Alex started their conversation with as he lifted his coffee cup. 

  
“I’m doing well. Any reason you’re asking?” Alex didn’t meet his eyes at all as he kept looking into his coffee. If anything, Arlo would think something was bothering  _ him _ .

“No, just asking like in general.” Arlo had a feeling this possibly was about what had happened between him and Nora. 

“Well I really am doing well now. Got a good night sleep too. So what about you? How’re you doing?” 

“I’m doing well too! I also got a fun project to work on as you saw."

"So no more need to fish in the middle of the night? You're lucky you've been found all those times you've fallen asleep," He said jokingly. Well mostly jokingly. Alex falling asleep in other places than his home did scare Arlo a lot. There was a lot of things that could go wrong and ways he could get seriously injured, "you know you can always stay at the Corpse of you need to." 

"I'll keep that in mind! And no… I don't think I'm gonna fish in the middle of the night any time soon." Something about the way he said that didn't sound too convincing, And Arlo made a mental note to check the fishing spots for any snoring builders before ending the day the next week or so. 

Arlo was about to say something about it, but got interrupted when Sonja came with their food. 

"Oh it looks amazing as always! I haven't had any in so long" Alex started eating the noodles. Not looking bothered by the spice at all. 

"You know… you're probably the least picky eater I know of here in Portia." Arlo picked up his fork and picked up a piece of shrimp.

"I'll pretty much eat anything that doesn't have potato fruit in it." 

"I get the steamed potato fruit. That stuff is nasty, but not even the spicy and sour one?" 

"No that's even worse than the steamed one! At least with the steamed one, the taste of potatoes doesn't ruin the taste of anything else. I love everything else in the spicy and sour one, but it just had to have potato fruit in it for some reason." 

They kept eating and talking about their dislike for steamed potato fruit until their plates and glasses were empty. 

"Do you feel like getting some dessert too? I really want some black forest cake or a fruit puff now." Alex reached over to grab the menu again to look at the desserts. 

"You do know I don't like sweets right? Makes me all dizzy, But I would appreciate another cup of tea… actually I might go for some crispy pancakes now that I think about it." 

Alex looked up from the menu and up at Arlo. "So you don't dislike  _ all _ sweets?" 

"Well the sweetest thing about the pancakes is the fruit. And I do like fruits." 

“Yeah I still can’t forget the time you ate a kiwi with the skin.”

“Hey there is nothing wrong about eating the skin of a kiwi!”

“It’s fuzzy!”

“Well so are apricots and peaches, and I see you eat those with the skin all the time.”

“That’s different and you know it.”

They ordered their desserts and continued to talk about their likes and dislikes when it came to food. Arlo learned that there really were a few things Alex didn’t like, But most of it were stuff that weren’t that common in Portia either. Liquorice was one of those things. Arlo had tasted it himself when he was in Lucien for one of his exams, and he did quite enjoy it. Enough to buy a few packs of it the times he was there. It didn’t take too long for their desserts to come either.

“Do you know how Nora is doing?” Arlo surprised himself as he asked that. It was meant to be just a private thought, but a part of him also wanted to ask Alex about it.

“She is doing well. Nora came over for a visit earlier today, Left not long before you came.” He seemed a little surprised at the question, But Arlo couldn’t blame him.

“That’s good to hear. I hope she will still join me for lunch and stuff like we used to. I don’t want this ruining our friendship.” 

“She said the same to me actually! About not wanting it to ruin you two’s friendship I mean. How’re you doing?” Arlo should have been prepared for that…  _ Do I even know how I’m feeling? _

“I’m doing ok I guess. I’m mostly just wanting things to return to normal, and now that I know she feels the same, I’m already feeling a lot better,” His eyes dropped to the half empty plate of crispy pancakes in front of him. As nice it was to know about Nora, He really wanted to talk about something else, “So you are planning on going to the hazardous ruins later? Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all! Those engines are pretty heavy, So I appreciate all the help I can get.” 

“Are those engines really the only thing you’re missing now? I feel like whatever project you’re doing, You always finish in in a short amount of time with excellent quality. Even when it’s stuff that huge.” A part of him was still not over the amber island bridge. Alex had gotten that up in record time without sacrificing the quality. 

“Yeah that’s all! And thank you! You know… Having Higgins as your rival is really encouraging to deliver both faster and better." Alex grabbed a napkin and wiped off the whipped cream and crumbs of cake at the corner of his mouth. 

"Higgins is really helping you a lot then?” 

“More than I like to admit. Instead of talking about Higgins, How about we pay up and head to the Hazardous ruins? We’re almost done eating, and I’ve been itching for a fight ever since I noticed I was missing those engines.”

“Sounds like a good idea! Let’s meet up outside the ruins when you’re ready. I’m gonna get Spacer ready to carry the loot we get. I do have a commission myself I need to fulfill”

“That will definitely help a lot.”

They payed for their lunch and went separate ways to get prepared for the ruins. Arlo didn’t know if he should get changed again or not, but decided against it and just leaving the sixpence at home. He got his new Nova sword and picked up the commission from Higgins on the wall. a couple bottles of tempering liquid and lubricant was easy enough to get. As soon as he got Spacer ready with the cart, he headed over to the hazardous ruins to meet up with Alex. 

Arlo arrived there first. Not that surprising since he got Spacer, and Alex is insisting on taming a cotton llama instead of getting a horse. He didn’t have to wait long before he could see Alex coming over with his bright orange jacket.

“Took you long enough!”

“Well I don’t have a mount. And you don’t have long hair that needs braiding before entering combat. Also I got something for us to drink while we’re in there.” Alex threw a canteen over to Arlo who caught it without any difficulty. He opened it and was met with a herbal smell. 

“Thank you! Good think it’s me joining you. Sam really hates herbal juice.” He secured it to his belt.

“I know. I usually bring some milk tea when she helps me out. You ready?” 

“Always!”

~~~~

It was the same as always when entering the hazardous ruins. Several monsters that kept returning to the place no matter how many times they’ve been there and dealt with them, and full of different materials to collect. But even with the dangers of the ruins, he didn’t feel like he had to watch out for Alex all the time. The guy was strong enough to go through the rooms with a breeze, taking down whatever creature was in his way on his own. 

They fought their way through the ruins until they came to a new level without any monsters at all. One reason for that being the pool of goopy sewer… water? could it even be called that? and several hard to reach platforms leading to the top of the room. Not being one to risk it, Arlo usually turned and went back when he found these. 

“Ok, Alex, Let’s go back and see if we can find another way forward. I think I saw…” He looked over to his side where Alex had been standing a few seconds ago only to see that he wasn’t there. A sound of something stepping onto metal got his attention right away, and he turned around to see Alex standing on a platform that was a good 2 meter up and a meter away from the platform Arlo was standing on. 

“I can see the next door from here! It’s just a small climb and some jumps!” 

“How the hell did you get there?!” 

“I just… jumped? and climbed up? Honestly it’s not that hard.” Arlo looked over at the gap between him and Alex. 

“That’s… This distance is not something to just jump and climb... Is this how you get so many apples?”

“...yeah? I mean… I did a lot of climbing as a kid. And I climbed a lot of stuff back in Barnarock. Actually it was a lot of jumping too in all directions. The trees here are pretty easy to climb actually, But It also helps a lot when I’m in a hurry to get somewhere in town”

“No? Most people kick the trees and hope something falls down. I’m sure there are some that can climb them, but it’s impossible to climb back down.” 

Alex crouched down to see Arlo better. “Well they are pretty hard to climb down,” Arlo was about to say something in the lines of  _ why the hell are you climbing them then _ , when Alex interrupted him “That’s why I just jump down instead.”

“You jump?!”

“I do it safely though! Gotta roll to slow down the momentum and stuff. I’ve never gotten seriously injured from doing it before” Arlo liked getting to know his friends more, but this was something he would never have imagined. 

“Yeah well I’m not gonna climb that.” 

“I got some rope in my backpack. Would you climb that?”

“Uh yeah. I have no problems climbing a rope. I do have problems with you jumping around like a plierimp.” But Alex had already continued on his climb. 

“I’ll secure the rope when i get up then!”  _ He is so gonna get himself hurt one day… Wait how have I not seen him jump around in town? _

It didn’t take long before the end of a rope dropped down next to Arlo. He gave it a hard tugg, before deeming it safe to climb up. Once he did get up, Alex was sitting there on a crate drinking from his canteen of herbal juice. 

“You ready to continue?” Alex asked as he screwed on the cork again before walking over to retrieve his rope. 

“Yeah I’m ready.”

They kept going until they had collected everything they needed, pluss a few extras. The engines were just as heavy as Arlo had thought, but carrying one each, they got out of the ruins and to Spacer who was waiting for them outside. They got the cart loaded, and started to head back again where their conversation was all about Alex love for climbing things he shouldn’t be climbing. 

They had been in the ruis for hours, and when they finally arrived at Alex’s workshop, It had gotten dark, and pretty late. They carried all of Alex’s loot and engines off the cart, and into his yard to be sorted later. 

“This was fun! kinda sad the day is over already.” Arlo said as he carried the last bits of loot into the yard.

“It really was! I’m looking forward to going in the ruins with you again.” 

“Same here. Maybe I’ll invite you over when I get a new ruin diving commission,” Arlo let out a yawn, making him realize how tired he actually was and how little sleep he had gotten lately, “I should probably head back with Spacer and get to bed, But I’ll see you around! Or in your yard working on that driller.” Arlo turned towards Spacer and started walking out of the yard.

“Wait, Arlo, I uh... I want to ask you something…” Arlo turned back again towards Alex. His eyes landed on his face first, which was turned towards something in his hands. Following his gaze, he saw something he had seen only a few nights before… Even in the low light, he recognised the shape of the intricate red knot held out towards him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally shows his new found feelings for Arlo

Alex carried the last engine off the cart and over to his assembly table, as Arlo carried the last bit of his loot into Alex’s yard.

_ We really had it fun today. Maybe it will be easier than I thought…  _

Alex’s pocket almost felt like it was on fire. He had taken it with him as he got ready for the ruins, In hope that he could find the right moment. Arlo had seemed way less tense, and back to his normal cheery self again after the lunch.

““This was fun! kinda sad the day is over already.” 

“It really was! I’m looking forward to going in the ruins with you again.”  _ That’s really all I got to say? I mean it’s true, but nothing else? _

“Same here. Maybe I’ll invite you over when I get a new ruin diving commission,” Arlo let out a yawn. How late was it even? How long had they been in the ruins?, “I should probably head back with Spacer and get to bed, But I’ll see you around! Or in your yard working on that driller.” Arlo turned around and was about to leave.

_ Wait, no… Am I even gonna get an opportunity like this again?  _

“Wait, Arlo, I uh... I want to ask you something…” As he said that, he quickly pulled the knot out of his pocket. When he looked up at Arlo, He saw that his gaze was at the heart knot in Alex hands. 

_ Well too late to go back now… _

Arlo started to laugh. It was the same lighthearted laugh Alex had heard from him several times before. That was good! Right? "You're just kidding right? That was some A-class acting! I almost fell for it!" 

_ Oh… That's not… _

“Eh he… Yeah… Um… Good night, Arlo! I should… go to bed. Got the driller to work on in the morning after all" Alex opened the door to his home and tried his best to not break down in tears, being thankful for the low light. 

“That’s probably for the best. You should stretch out a bit too before that though. All that fighting and lifting would probably make you sore otherwise. Good night to you too, Alex!”

“I… I will!” Arlo started to go over to Spacer again as Alex went inside his house. He leaned up against the door, and when he wasn’t able to hear Spacer and the cart anymore, he allowed himself to slide down the door to sit down.

_ I should have waited… Why didn’t I tell him I wasn’t joking? _

He put his hands up to rub his face only to notice that it was wet. He hadn’t even noticed that he had started to cry. 

_ Fuck… I’m really hopeless when It comes to romance, huh? Why haven’t I gotten used to this yet? Why am I even surprised at this point.  _

He got up to his feet again and walked over to his bathroom to clean his face. Looking in the mirror he was pleasantly surprised that he in some miraculous way hadn’t gotten dirty in the ruins other than a few spots on his clothes, but that still didn’t make up for the heavy feeling in his chest, and red eyes. Actually his entire face was red and cheeks were wet. 

Alex turned on the faucet and started cleaning his face with cold water. A trick to hide the signs of crying that he had picked up years ago. Not that anyone would see him, but at least it made him feel a little less miserable. 

~~~~

His head felt like it was gonna burst open at any minute now. Alex had woken up with a terrible headache, and the bright sun coming through his window wasn’t helping at all. He knew he had to get some work done today, or he would just be feeling even worse.

He pushed himself out of his bed and into the bathroom. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all, and honestly didn’t feel like it either. Somehow Alex still managed to push himself into the shower, and out to work, completely skipping breakfast.

It took hours, but after lying under the driller to finish it up, and ready to be delivered. Alex pushed himself and the trolley he was lying on out from underneath the machine and looked up at the sky. Even with his lantern next to him, He could still see the stars. His nausea and headache made it hard to admire them, And he did have a project to turn in after all. Alex looked at his wristwatch. 22:30. A project to turn in tomorrow... 

As soon as he got up from the trolly and onto his legs. everything felt wrong. his body felt numb, and his vision was getting… grainy? It was like he had rubbed at his eyes too hard, but he hadn’t even touched his face. His head was pounding worse than it ever had, and suddenly the ground looked closer than it had been a few seconds ago.

~~~~

Arlo woke up feeling well rested. His uniform had dried up and ready for wear again, So no more casual clothes. as nice as they were, Wearing his uniform felt more natural at this point. He had somehow managed to get them washed before going to bed, and they had gotten dry over the night. It had been fun hanging out with Alex the day before, but today it was back to work.

He spent most of the day in the mines looking for power stones, and training by punching his training dummy that he had commissioned Alex way back when they barely knew each other. This day was one of the most productive days he has had in weeks. 

Arlo had come back to the corps building again as it had gotten dark dark. His body was screaming for rest from all the work, and knowing that he should be getting up early in the morning, going to bed now was a good idea. He took off his jacket, and hanged it over one of the chairs that stood next to his table with the roses. Roses that had started to hang a little, and in a vase that was almost empty for water.

_ I should get those some fresh water before getting into bed. _

He knew he couldn’t get the vase under the faucet in his bathroom sink, and he wasn’t gonna use the shower either, so the kitchen sink it was.

Stepping out of his room, he was met with Sam standing in front of the commission board.

“A little late for commissions now, don’t you think?” 

“Depends on what the commission is,” Sam said as she kept looking at the board, “I got plenty of spines left, and really hoping to get rid of them soon. Also got some bones laying around.” 

“Haven’t seen any commissions for those in a while.” 

Sam turned away from the board and looked over at Arlo. “Yeah me neither I guess… Wait you got roses? You’re not the type to buy roses. Who are they from?” 

“From Alex. Got them as thanks for looking out for him. They need some more water though.” Sam walked over to him to get a closer look at the flowers.

“Oh they remind me of the time Alice asked me out for a date the first time! She loves talking about this book she got about the language of flowers too.” Sam started to count the roses as she talked. 

“The language of flowers?” 

“Yeah. Different flowers means different things. And apparently roses alone means a bunch of stuff. Honestly I would never know if it wasn’t for Alice’s recent obsession.”

“Never saw you as a person who would be interested in this kind of stuff.”

“No, But my girlfriend is, and I love talking with her about her novels and stuff.” Arlo nodded. Of course Sam would turn soft when talking about Alice. But he also knew that if he mentioned it, he would end up in a sparring match with Sam. 

“that does make a lot of sense… Alex did say that she had helped him pick them out.”

“As a thank you, right? I might be digging too deep here since I always got thirteen roses from Alice before we got together. It does mean thank you, but can also mean that Alex got a crush on ya,” Sam gave Arlo a teasing look like she was just playing with him, “I do have to ask her about the colors though.” 

_ Both thank you and a secret crush… Why not just stick to one of the messages?  _

Arlo was about to ask Sam that question, but got cut off as Remington came in through the front door, and both Alro and Sam turned around to face him. 

“Oh great! You’re both here.” 

“Hi Rem. Has something happened?” Arlo asked.

“I just wanna tell you two that Alex is at the clinic. Nothing serious, but I found him in his yard on my last patrol passed out. He was able to walk over to the clinic with a little support. Turns out he been working all day without any food or water.” 

“That doesn’t sound like Alex at all,” Sam said as she walked over to Remington, “He always has something to drink as he works. Hell he even makes sure we get something to drink when we’ve been training with Paulie”

_ Sam is right. This isn’t like Alex… Even the workaholic Higgins always finds time to drink and eat… Well probably more now after he had passed out in the mines that one time. _

“Well Xu and Phyllis are taking care of him now and making sure he is drinking, but he should get some food soon too. Do you mind going, Arlo?” 

“I’ll go talk to Django and see if he can help. Sam, could you get some water for the roses, please?” Arlo walked over to Sam and handed her the flowers.

“I can do that” Arlo nodded and hurried to his room to get his jacket before heading out.

~~~~

The kitchen had closed an hour ago, But Django was quick to make some pancakes with extra fruit after Arlo told him what had happened. He had also given him some dried apricots.

He got up to the clinic pretty fast, and as he opened the door, he could hear Phyllis and Alex talking. The way Alex talked was enough for Arlo to know that he was tired.

“Do I really have to drink all of this? Can’t I just have normal water instead?” 

“That’s not how it works, but If you don’t want to drink it, I can get an IV dripper ready for you.” 

“No, I’ll drink it.” 

“Good!,” Phyllis turned around, but stopped once she saw Arlo by the door, “Hello, Arlo. Is there anything you need? Dr. Xu just left” 

Arlo shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I heard about Alex and his need for food, so I brought some pancakes and dried apricots from Django.” He walked over to Alex bed. He wasn’t able to see him from the door thanks to the changing screen in the way. Alex was laying on his back. His legs were held slightly up with some pillows, and he held a glass in his hands with a clear liquid.

“That’s great! He has been getting some fluids, but he is not leaving the clinic before the dizziness is gone and he has gotten rest.”

“Fluids being weirdly sweet saltwater.” Alex said from his bed before drinking the remaining liquid.

“Yeah, well you wouldn’t be drinking it if you kept yourself hydrated and ate something.” Arlo said as he put down the paper bag with pancakes and apricots on the desk.

“That is true” Phyllis agreed. She took the now empty glass from Alex and placed it on the desk next to the bag. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Can I go to sleep now?” Alex looked like he was gonna fall asleep at any minute now. He was definitely gonna spend the night at the clinic.

“You need to eat something before that. Good thing Arlo here brought you some.” Arlo took that as a cue to pick up the pancakes and apricots and bring them over to Alex. The pancakes were folded with the fruit inside, so they could be eaten without a fork. Alex muttered a quiet thank you before pushing himself up with a little help from Arlo. He took a pancake out of the bag that he started eating.

“Once you’ve eaten those, you can go to sleep. I have to make some Bamboo incense, so I’ll be leaving you two alone. You two probably got some stuff to talk about.” Phyllis left the room, leaving Arlo and Alex alone.

_ We do? Well I guess good friends need to look out for each other, and I knew Alex had a huge project to work on. Should have visited him today and make him take a break.  _

“Sorry for not visiting you while you were working today. Other than tired, how are you feeling?” That was a good way to start their conversation Arlo thought.

“Fine,” Alex took another bite of his pancake, “I just need some rest and I’ll be back again.” Alex didn’t look at Arlo. He seemed to be busy with his food, which Arlo appreciated at the moment. And his voice was hoarse, something he hadn’t noticed before now. 

“That’s good to hear. You really need to show me how you climb those apple trees, and you can’t really to that when you’re like this.” That managed to get a small chuckle out or Alex. 

“Yeah I think I can do that soon.” He ate the last piece of pancake that he had, and continued on the apricots. 

“Good! But let’s focus on you recovering first.”

“Probably for the best. I’m gonna be stuck in this bed a lot longer if I pass out at the top of a tree,” That was not a vision Arlo needed now or ever, But he knew Alex would never do anything that reckless. Some recklessness? Sure, but not that reckless, “Thank you for visiting me, Arlo, But I think I’m gonna go to sleep now. Can you thank Django for me?” 

“Of course! I’ll see him in the morning. And It’s not often I say this, But I really don’t want to see you awake again before at least ten.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem. Good night Arlo.” 

“Good night.” Arlo took the empty paper bag from Alex lap, and threw it in the trash, as Alex laid back down to sleep. Arlo didn’t even reach the door before he could hear the faint snoring from the corner of the room. 

~~~~

  
  


Back in the Corps building, Sam had placed the vase of roses on Arlo’s desk. Now with water and looking healthier. As nice as they looked at his desk, It was also way too cluttered with other things. And after all, They did make his room a lot nicer. 

He placed the roses back on his table, and started getting undressed again, hoping for no other distractions. despite his wishes, his mind started to wander to what Sam had told him about the roses. Why would thirteen roses mean both “thank you” And “Secret crush”? Why not just get some roses with a clearer message? Speaking of vague messages…

_ I know there is someone in Portia that can make you happier than I ever could. _

_ Oh fuck… Alex wasn’t joking... _


	14. Advice from Friends

Arlo woke up thanks to the bright sun coming through his curtains only two hours after he had finally fallen asleep. He wasn’t able to think back on the last couple of days, and Alex’s confession to him that he had taken as a joke. He couldn’t go back to the clinic either. Alex needed the rest, and he didn’t even know  _ how _ to apologize to him.

There were a few things Arlo had realized as he stayed up unable to sleep:

  1. Alex probably worked to distract himself from Arlo.
  2. The flowers meant way more that Alex had told him.
  3. His friends knew. 
  4. Phyllis probably left the two of them alone because of this.
  5. He was a dense asshole.



The last one felt especially true. 

But how did he even feel for Alex? He was a good friend, and a great fighter to have in the ruins, while also being strategic in the way he does so. They have worked together a bit too. He did enjoy his company whether it would be at the round table, the corps, or at Alex’s house. He did have good looks too. The guy even had dimples when he smiled. And he was a little jealous of the guys well kept goatee. He also trusted him enough to tell him about his attempts at getting into the flying pigs, and ask him for advice when Nora confessed to him. 

_ If I knew it wasn’t a joke when he confessed, what would I even say? _

Arlo would rather go back to sleep than have to think about all this, But the lack of sleep wasn’t an excuse to not get out of bed. Not for a Civil Corps captain at least. Getting up and ready for the day wasn’t fun, but he managed. What was less fun was walking out of his room seeing Not only Remington and Sam, but also Nora sitting in the seating area right outside of Arlo’s room.

_ I’m not getting out of here without having to talk to them, am I? _

“Hey, Boss! Finally awake? You missed out on training with Paulie today.” Sam and Nora was the first ones to notice Arlo, As Remington sat with his back turned to the door.

“I just had a little difficulty falling asleep last night.”

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Remington gestured to the empty spot in the couch next to Sam.

_ They definitely wanted to talk… _

“Already got some tea for you here!” Sam wasn’t wrong. There really was cups, tea, and a kettle on the table, And Arlo wasn’t able to come up with an excuse to leave. A part of him also wanted to talk with them and figure out what to do.

Without saying anything, Arlo took the seat he was offered, and prepared a cup of tea. 

_ Neither Sam, Remy or Nora drank this… How long have they been waiting? Better just get it over with... _

“So I’m guessing you all know about Alex then?” His voice was low in volume, and his focus was on the cups of tea in front of him. The others seemed surprised at what Arlo just said, but he couldn’t blame them. 

“So you finally figured it out then?” There was no aggression or anger at all in the way Sam talked. 

“Yeah… Last night as I got ready for bed. And before any of you say anything, I know. I really messed up.” 

“You really did.” Remington replied, but even with the harsh  ~~ but true ~~ reply, his tone was the opposite. Sam and Nora nodded in agreement. 

“How did you know?” 

“Well. Alex told me on the way to the clinic, And he also told Phyllis right after Xu left since she wondered how he could forget something as important as eating.” 

“I got to know that Alex had bought the heart knot and flowers from Alice, But Rem told me the rest after you left last night.”

“And I asked Sam about him when he didn’t answer the door this morning, So i brought him some breakfast before coming over here.”

_ I should have guessed that… At least those who knows aren’t one of the Portians who love gossipping. _

Arlo rubbed his face with both hands. “How the hell am I supposed to make it up for him and apologize?” 

“what about just saying that you’re sorry?” Sam had a point, But would that even work out?

“I know Alex isn’t mad at you, Arlo. He just want an apology.” Nora was right too. 

“I don’t see how a simple  _ sorry _ can make up for it.”

“He told me himself that it was all he wanted when I helped him to the clinic. It’s really not as complicated as you make it out to be.” 

“Well I don’t even know that I feel for the guy.” The civil corps building went quiet. Arlo had  _ not _ meant to say it out loud, but now it was out and there was nothing to do about it. He didn’t meet the eyes of the others in the room at all as he felt his face become hotter and hotter, and now possibly matching the color of his hair. 

“Oh the Captain has a crush!” 

“SAM! NO! I just… I don’t know.” 

“Well, feelings can take a while to figure out, so you don’t need to rush it.”

“I’m Sorry, But Rem is right Arlo.” Sam said as Nora nodded in agreement.

“I think you should go over to him before he neglects his needs again, or does something reckless.” Nora was also right. He hated it when his friends where right sometimes. Alex had been lucky to be found, and he really should see him before does get himself hurt. 

"I guess I should go see him once he is let out of the clinic then…" He still wasn't sure what he would say.

"Alex is already at his workshop working on a project. Said he needed to go to the sewers for some stuff soon"

Arlo looked over at Sam as if she had just smacked him in the back of his head. “Alex is what?!” He didn’t even wait for any sort of reply before getting out of the couch and ready to leave. Almost forgetting that he still held the cup of tea before leaving it on his desk next to the cup of coffee that was Peach knows how old.

“Hey, Phyllis gave him the clear, and we are not done talking!,” Sam was about to get up and make Arlo sit back down again, but he was already out of the building. “And he is gone…”

“Let’s just hope they get to talk it out somehow,” Nora got up as well.

“If not, Me and Sam are throwing them into the closet until they do.”

~~~~

Arlo was at the gates to the wasteland in record time not even knowing if Alex had gone in or not yet. Figuring that it would be easier to check the workshop for the builder first. He didn’t get further than the top of the stairs leading to the Central Plaza before spotting him. 

“Hey, Alex!” Alex stopped as Arlo went down the stairs to meet him, “Heard you were going to the ruins. Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I’m fine. I just need to stock up on some supplies.” Alex tried to sound normal, but Arlo being not only a civil corps captain, but also a good friend, saw right through it. 

_ I’m just making it worse. _

“Well… I’m not going to stop you from restocking, but you did just pass out last night. Let me join you at least.” Alex stopped up for a second and looked at Arlo before nodding. 

“Sure.” It was quiet, but at least it was a yes. 

“Great! Let’s get going then.” Alex didn’t say anything as they started to walk up the stairs and over to the gate and ruins.

Arlo tried to ask about what he was in need of there, how the driller was looking now that it was done, or if he had any new projects. Alex just gave him short answers that didn’t bring the conversations anywhere, no matter how hard Arlo tried. All he needed to do was to apologize to him. Apologize for being a complete idiot and laughing at his feelings. Now he was just making it even harder for himself. Harder for Alex too,

His mind went back to everything he had been thinking of this morning and the night before. 

_ What would I do if I knew he was serious? Was Nora right about what she said? Is he really the right one for me? Why can’t I just apologize and think about this later?  _

He didn’t have the time to think anyway, as they had just reached the ruins. Alex still hadn’t said anything, and Arlo didn’t know what else to say either. He just followed Alex inside the ruins letting him decide where to go. It was Alex who needed supplies after all. 

“I don’t think I’ll need to be here for long. It’s mostly just some tempering fluid I need.” Arlo was honestly a little shocked that Alex said something at all, but Alex hadn’t turned around to meet him at all. 

“I uh… I’ll be on the lookout for some then.” Alex answered him with a small nod before continuing. He clearly didn’t want Arlo here, but Arlo didn’t want to leave him in here with monsters and poisonous sewer water after what had happened last night. Other times he would be fine with it. He knew Alex could defend himself with no problem in here. He had already showed that several times. 

They fought their way through the ruins and were able to fill Alex’s backpack to the brim with various resources. It had gotten late, and it was definitely time to get out. 

They started to head out the same way they came from, and was almost at the exit when the room started to shake. It wasn’t like the quakes from Ingalls mines at all. This one was like something was hitting the floor in a room above them. Dust and small pieces of the roof started falling down. Then they could hear the familiar sound of maniacal laughing.

“A chemical Dropout!? What the hell is that thing doing!?” 

“I don’t know, But we should get out of here fast, Arlo!” That was something he could agree with. 

They quickly headed for the exit, but whatever the Chemical Dropout was doing, It was doing more of it. Bigger pieces of debris started falling over them as they somehow managed to dodge away.

Arlo was mostly concerned about Alex to the point he forgot to watch where he was setting down his foot, making him trip over a fallen pipe. He managed to catch himself, but a jolt of pain going up his leg told him that he probably wasn’t able to get any further.

“Arlo!” 

Arlo tried pushing himself up, but didn’t get far before Alex took a hold of him and pushed him over to his right and into the wall between more of the pipes. He hadn’t even registered that it had happened before a huge part of the ceiling, Possibly the  _ entire _ ceiling fell down right at the spot he had tripped and right in front of him and Alex. 

“Thanks…” Arlo was barely able to whisper that out as he looked at the now crushed pipe he had tripped over. Alex got up, but movement above them made Arlo snap back to what was happening. He quickly Grabbed the hood of Alex’s jacket, and pulled him down into his lap before another huge pipe fell down above them making everything go dark and quiet. 

A few seconds passed, and the only thing that told Arlo he was still alive was the weight of Alex on top of him, and the pain in his ankle. _ How Is Alex? Is he still Alive? Did he get hit? _

“Did it stop?” Alex was alive and speaking, and Arlo let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He listened for the chemical dropout, but he couldn’t hear anything.

“I think so.” 

Everything was still pretty dark, but there was definitely a small amount of light coming from a crack somewhere. that meant that they at least had air.

“Are you able to move?” Arlo just became painfully aware of the fact that Alex was sitting so close to him. _On_ _his lap._ All his previous thoughts about the builder came back to him again, and he did _NOT_ need them now in this serious situation.

“No. We’re blocked in,” Alex tried lifting the giant pipe above them, but it didn’t move at all, “It’s way too heavy.” Arlo didn’t doubt Alex’s strength at all. If that pipe had landed on them, They would have suffered more than just some broken bones. 

Alex reached his hands out to feel for anything that could be moved, But after he had pushed Arlo away and in between some pipes, A huge metal plate from the ceiling falling down in front of them creating a wall, and a huge pipe landing above them, they were stuck. There was without a doubt more debris on top of all that too.

“Great… The rest of the Civil Corps knows we’re here. Let’s just hope they get here fast…” Alex stopped feeling for an exit and sat back down in Arlo’s Lap. 

“Yeah…”

_ Wait... Did he really just take a seat in my lap? Oh right… Closed confined space… He doesn’t have much of a choice. They better get here before I start thinking more than I want to…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic Is close to being done! And with close to being done I mean there is only one (?) chapter left!! I already have some bonus chapters planned~ So this fic will still be updated when its done!


	15. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo Finally gets to apologize to Alex after everything.

They were completely stuck. And what started as an attempt to avoid Arlo all day, ended up with him sitting on his lap with no way of getting up. at least he wasn’t sitting  _ completely  _ in his lap. More of his legs over Arlo’s, and Ass halfway on his thigh. Alex’s back was already as far back as it could. The only thing Alex had the space to do, was leaning onto Arlo, Which was not what he wanted at all right now. He just wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened between them the last three days.

“Are you able to move at all?” Alex asked Arlo with a hint of hope in his voice.

“No, I’m stuck, and I think I twisted my ankle.” That’s not what he wanted to hear at all. Alex tried moving himself. He pushed his back further against the pipe, but it still didn’t move. 

Another quake told them that the Chemical Dropout wasn’t done. Luckily the pipes didn’t move this time, but Arlo did. His arms where already around Alex from pulling him down, So as soon as the quakes happened, Alex got pulled in closer to the point his head rested on Arlo’s shoulder. Dust fell over them, but they were still safe. 

Their eyes had just started to adjust, and They could finally see how lucky they were, and how little space they actually had. there was no space for them to separate at all. The tiny “room” they were in, narrowed down over Arlo’s legs, As the pipe over them, had pushed the top of the metal plate my Arlo’s feet towards them. 

“Ok, I shouldn’t be complaining over just a twisted ankle… “ Arlo’s voice sounded so much deeper and lower from where Alex’s head was, And he did not need this right now.Why couldn’t he just be stuck here alone? without a super dense Arlo who couldn’t tell a confession from a joke?

“are you ok?”

_ No. No I’m not…  _

Alex felt a hand on his temple. and then a sharp stinging pain that made him pull back. Not by much as his movements were limited in this space, but enough for Arlo to pull his hand back. 

“Shit, Alex. You’re bleeding,” Arlo took a hold of Alex’s cheek with his free hand, as the other was wrapped around him, and on Alex’s shoulder. And turned his head to get a better look at the wound. The look Arlo gave him was the same as when he got his scars across the bridge of his nose. Arlo was the one who cleaned it and everything. Sure Arlo might be dense as all hell, but that look gave Alex  _ some _ hope.

“It doesn’t look like it’s bleeding a lot, but I would like to clean out all the dust. We can’t really do that now can we? How is your head feeling? Any nausea or headache?”

_ The only headache here is you right now _

“No, I’m fine.” At least he tried to sound like he was fine, but There was definitely a crack in his voice, and right now Alex hoped Arlo was dense enough to not notice. 

Arlo opened his mouth to sat something, But another voice interrupted him. Alex heard it too, and tried to push himself up without any luck thanks to the tight space. 

“Arlo! Alex! Are you there?!” That was Sam! They could hear Remington calling on them too. 

“We’re here!” Alex yelled.

“Under the fallen pipe! We’re stuck!” They could both hear Sam, And Remington’s footsteps getting closer to them. 

“We heard crashing sounds from the ruins, And came as fast as we could. Now, How the hell did you get in there?”

“Long story, Rem. Just get us out.” Arlo started to sound annoyed, And Alex couldn’t blame him.

“It’s too heavy. We have to go talk to Higgins and see if he can help.”

“Wait! Sam! Isn’t there something you two can use to get us out?” The last thing Alex wanted was Higgins involved.

“No, Sorry! I’m sure you two got plenty to talk about though! Right Arlo?” Alex felt Arlo tense under him and the grip on his shoulder tighten. What was she talking about?

“Oh yeah! You two just relax, and we will go find Higgins!” Remington also sounded like he was hinting at something? And Arlo definitely knew what it was from the way he tensed up even more. 

It got quiet… Sam and Remington really left to find Higgins… Leaving him and Arlo alone again. Not how Alex had planned his day at all. 

~~~~

  
  


*Goes back to right when they got trapped after the last quake*

The pain was definitely not as bad as Arlo had feared, but there was no way he was going to walk on that right now. But that didn’t matter as he now was stuck with the builder in his lap as well. 

“Ok, I shouldn’t be complaining over just a twisted ankle…” It was definitely hurting, but seeing how close everything was to his legs, he was lucky he still had them. Alex was way too quiet for his liking. He hadn’t gotten hurt? He moved his hand from the back of Alex’s head to his temple. As soon as his fingers brushed over the raw skin, Alex pulled back, and Arlo could now see the dark spot in his temple. Not a huge wound, but definitely one that could hurt. 

“Shit, Alex. You’re bleeding” Arlo moved Alex’s head to get a better look at the wound. It was definitely shallow as face wounds tended to bleed a lot more than others, but it would still sting a lot. A small trail of blood ran down, but nothing major to worry about. Thank peach for that, cause they aren’t able to do any first aid like this.

“It doesn’t look like it’s bleeding a lot, but I would like to clean out all the dust. We can’t really do that now can we? How is your head feeling? Any nausea or headache?” Even though he wasn’t able to do anything, He still wanted to know what kind of damage they were dealing with. 

“No, I’m fine.” He didn’t sound fine at all, And Arlo didn’t think that was because of the wound. Arlo had never heard his voice like that. It  _ hurt _ . And he knew it was because of him. Because he had laughed in his face at his confession, visited him at the clinic the day after and acted like nothing had happened after he had passed out because of  _ him _ , And now that he knew that he had messed up, he still pretended like nothing had happened. Why is it so hard to say sorry?

_ Is it because I have feelings for him? Fuck… I really do have feelings for him… We need to get out here fast. I can’t just tell him I like him here. How the hell am I even gonna be able to say sorry without spilling everything? Why am I scared of spillig everything?  _

Arlo looked down at Alex again. He was holding back tears… If he wasn’t that close to him, he wouldn’t have noticed, but Alex’s eyes were watery. 

Arlo opened his mouth to say something, But a familiar voice stopped him. Probably for the best too since he had no idea what would have come out. 

“Arlo! Alex! Are you there?!” He had never been that happy to hear Sam’s voice before. 

“We’re here!” Alex yelled.

“Under the fallen pipe! We’re stuck!” He couldn’t wait to get out.

“We heard crashing sounds from the ruins, And came as fast as we could. Now, How the hell did you get in there?”

“Long story, Rem. Just get us out.” Arlo did  _ not _ want to wait any longer at all. And he did not want to hurt Alex more than he already had. 

“It’s too heavy. We have to go talk to Higgins and see if he can help.” 

_ What…  _

“Wait! Sam! Isn’t there something you two can use to get us out?” 

“No, Sorry! I’m sure you two got plenty to talk about though! Right Arlo?” Arlo tensed up as he realized what Sam was hinting at. 

_ Did she just? No… no no no no no…  _

“Oh yeah! You two just relax, and we will go find Higgins!” Arlo felt all the color drain from his face. 

_ Rem too? really? They were really doing this? Do they even need Higgins to get them out of here? _

Arlo couldn’t hear them anymore… Well he did hear something. Their footsteps as they walked away… slowly… 

“What was that about?” Arlo didn’t know how to properly respond to that. He knew what Sam had referred to, but where should he even start? 

He waited until it was impossible for him to hear the footsteps before trying to talk. Trying was definitely the right word. His pulse was skyrocketing, and he was starting to feel nauseous.

“I uh… I wanted to tell you I’m sorry.”

_ Great! that wasn’t so hard? _

Alex tensed up and looked at him like he had just punched him in the guts.

Fuck… 

“Sorry?... For what?” Alex said it like he knew exactly what he was apologizing for, but wanted some sort of confirmation. 

Arlo took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m sorry for thinking your confession to me was a joke… And laughing… And showing up at the clinic like nothing had happened.” He looked at Alex, but Alex didn’t meet his eyes at all. he kept staring at his hands as he was deep in thought. Arlo was about to say something to break the silence, but Alex beat him to it.

“How long have you known I wasn’t joking?” It was quiet, and his eyes didn’t move at all, and something wet landed on Arlo’s arm. 

_ He’s crying… _

“I figured it out when I came back to my room after seeing you at the clinic.” How the hell did he keep his voice so steady, while Alex was crying? It was quiet, but it was still crying. 

“I know I should have figured it out sooner, I should have known when you showed me that heart knot. I’m such a jerk.” He wanted to pull Alex closer, but that really didn’t seem appropriate. It could easily do more damage than good. 

“thank you, Arlo,” Alex finally looked up at Arlo. Tears was freely going down his cheeks now, and fuck did that hurt to see, “Can we just go back to how things was before? And just forget about all of this?”

“what? No.” Again Arlo spoke without thinking. And thanks to the small space forcing Alex so close to him, he could feel his entire body tense up like he prepared to get hit.

“Fuck I mean… I don’t want to go back to just being friends. I Like you, Alex.” It was out, and the only thing that could be heard was their hearts beating way too hard thanks to their current situation. Alex looked back up at Arlo again. That was the first time their eyes had met for the entire time they’ve been stuck here, and Arlo just wanted to hold him close and kiss him already. 

“You what?” It was barely even a whisper. but with the lack of any other sound, Arlo heard it clearly.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I want us to be more than just friends. I don’t have a heart knot or anything like it to offer you, but I really wish I did right now. It came pretty sudden to me after all... ” 

Alex went completely quiet for a few seconds before he reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a heart knot. the same heart knot he had tried to give Arlo.

“Since you don’t have one… Would you accept mine?” 

_ Fuck, he’s cute _

Arlo wrapped his arms tighter around Alex and pulled him in for a hug, “Of course I will.” He planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek while resting his hand on the other, being careful not to touch the wound. It was salty, and Arlo was sure it was from the tears and not the sweat. 

Alex pulled back again to Arlo’s surprise, He was just about to ask if something was wrong before he felt Alex’s lips on his own. It took him a second to register what had actually, happened, but when he did, Alex was already pulling back again. 

_ No, not yet. _

Arlo pulled him back in to kiss him again. Feeling that Alex relaxed, he took the chance to deepen the kiss. to move his hand further up Alex’s back, and the one one that was on his cheek, down to his neck, with his thumb slightly pressing up on his jaw to tilt his head just perfectly. Alex tried following his movements, but with the limited space to move, he had to resort to placing his hand on Arlo’s waist, as the other could move up to Arlo’s shoulder and the start of his neck. 

Knowing how Alex was so into it, made Arlo wonder how far they could actually go. He slowly parted his lips, and immediately felt Alex doing the same. To Arlo’s surprise, Alex was the first to deepen the kiss even more by poking his tongue out. Arlo followed his movements, and everything felt  _ right. _

They kissed for what felt like ours, before a loud sound followed by dust falling on them that made them snap back to reality. 

“Sorry it took so long!,” That was Remington again, and Arlo wished they could have been gone for just a little longer, “We couldn’t Find higgins, but Paulie is here!”

More and more light came into the small hole they had been stuck in, and seeing Alex’s face again clearly after everything had happened between them in there, made his heart skip a beat. Even with the blood, sweat and tears mixed in with the dust, His bright green eyes were still the first thing Arlo noticed. Followed by all the redness and puffiness from the crying, and most likely from the kissing as well. 

The Pipe was lifted off completely, and with a loud crashing sound, it fell to the floor, leaving an opening for Arlo and Alex to get out. 

“There we go!” They could hear that Sam was out of breath from moving the pipe.

“Hey Smallish builder and Mediumish captain!” Paulie was also short of breath. No wonder Alex hadn’t been able to lift it. Paulie reached out a hand to Alex, who grabbed it, before getting pulled up way faster than he had braced himself for. 

Arlo got up on his feet, or rather foot, as he couldn’t place any weight on his right leg. He grabbed Remington’s hand, and got out of the hole as carefully as possible with his help.

“I think I need to get over to the Clinic and pick up one of those cooling packs.”

“yeah you sure do…” Sam said with a hint of mocking in her voice. 

_ I didn’t even say I got hurt… Oh… Oh please don’t do this to me... _

“Yeah. Some ice is definitely a good idea! Maybe a cold shower could help too.” 

_ Great… Of course Rem would also be in on it. _

“Well no reason to stay here. Let’s just get going. And thank you for the help, Paulie.” 

“Of course!” 

Arlo wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but being reliant on Remingtons support to walk, it really wasn’t that easy.

The entire walk out from the ruins, and to the gates were filled with way too much silence for Arlo’s liking, but it was better than his friends making things awkward. 

“I think I’ll just head home now. You guys take care!” Arlo didn’t even get the time to say anything before Alex was gone. He had really just gone  _ over _ the research center. And Arlo would be worried, If he didn’t know about how he used to jump down from the huge apple trees outside the city walls. 

~~~~

The house was so quiet. Alex had gotten himself cleaned. And his wound disinfected. He probably should have gone to the clinic with Arlo, but that also meant  _ being _ there with Arlo. Not that he didn’t want to be with Arlo, he just wanted something much less awkward. 

It had already gotten dark when he got home, and just thinking about that made him tired. But everything that had happened today happened so fast, and as much as it felt real, It still felt like a dream. He wasn’t even sure if he could fall asleep.

Alex went back to the clothes he had worn in the ruins and went through every single pocket. It wasn’t there… He really had just given Arlo the heart knot… And Arlo had accepted it…

He went back to his bedroom, turning off all the lights on the way, and got under his covers. Trying to not think about everything that had happened.

~~~~ 

Everything was too bright. Why was everything too bright? Alex opened his eyes and saw how the sun lightened up hit entire room. Slowly pushing himself up, he could see his clock that stood on his nightstand. 14:23… 

Contemplating the need of actually getting up wasn’t something Alex wanted to do, so staying in bed all day it was. At least until he could hear knocking at his door. 

Alex got out of his bed and put on a pair of sweatpants before walking over to the door to answer it. Opening the door, he was met with a tired looking Arlo in the most casual clothes Alex had ever seen him wear. A light blue shirt, a black open zip up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and even a pair of dark grey sweatpants. 

“Oh. Hi, Arlo… Is you ankle ok?”

“Yeah it’s fine. Got the day and possibly the next day off thanks to it though. I wondered if we could talk a little… wait, did you just wake up?” 

“I might have… And yeah. we can talk!” Getting a closer look at Arlo, It looked like he hadn’t slept at all. 

“Good! we didn’t get much time to talk yesterday,” Arlo let out a low chuckle, “I guess I just wanna know what a relationship with you will be like. As weird as it sounds, I kinda hoped we would have more time stuck in the ruins.” He said the last part with a low voice like he was afraid of someone overhearing him. 

Alex’s cheeks started feeling hot when he recalled what had happened yesterday between them. “Actually I’ve uh… Never been in are serious relationship before. I mean I’ve wanted to, but never got that far. I don’t really know what to expect”

“Oh! Same here actually. Guess we can figure it out as we go? Are you ok with the rest of the corps knowing by the way? because they kinda figured it out on their own… Nora and Alice probably knows already too.” 

“I guess it’s not long until the whole town knows then, but I’m fine with it. And yeah, Figuring it out on the way sounds like a good idea,” Arlo nodded as he covered a yawn with his hand. Something that gave Alex an idea, “Actually… there is one thing I want to ask you… How are you with physical contact?”

“Oh… I don’t think I’m ok with it in town, But in private, It’s completely fine with me.” 

“So uh… Do you want to join me for a nap?” Alex have no idea how he managed to ask that. Arlo’s face had already started to turn red, And Alex started to wonder if it was really that easy to get him flustered. Not that it wasn’t easy to get him flustered either…

“I was thinking of going back to my bed after talking with you, but that’s a way better option... Fuck I’m too tired to even  _ flirt _ .” Arlo rubbed at his face with his hands like that would help get rid of the tiredness. 

Alex laughed as he opened the door more to let Arlo in. Alex hadn’t even closed the door before he heard a soft thud sound coming from his bedroom, followed by the sound of what he would guess, was Arlo’s shoes falling to the floor. Walking into his bedroom, he could see that his guess was right. Arlo was halfway done getting his zip up hoodie off when he entered the room. 

“Nice to see that you’re making yourself at home already~” He said as he got over to the bed. Alex had just gotten to the side of the bed when Arlo quickly sat up, Grabbed Alex around the waist, And pulled him into bed over to the side closest to the wall. 

“I could really get used to this.” Arlo said as he adjusted his arms to be more comfortable for the both of them, Letting Alex rest his head on Arlo’s upper arm. Luckily the blanket was right behind Alex, so it was pretty simple to get themselves covered.

  
  


Arlo laid his free arm over Alex’s waist, and gave him a quick kiss before almost immediately falling asleep. And Alex knew he wouldn't be able to stay up much longer either. 

_ I can definitely get used to this too... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last main chapter is done!!!  
> and as i said, I have way more bonus chapters planned out~  
> This was so much fun to write, and I hope you loved reading it <3


	16. Bonus Chapter: Coconuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo has a small problem when he wakes up, And Alex offers to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firts bonus chapter! takes place right after the main story ended! This one is NSFW just so that you're warned

Arlo must have been tired. Unlike Alex, it didn’t seem like he had gotten any sleep at all considering how fast he had fallen asleep earlier. 

Alex shifted a little to get rid of the numb feeling in his arm after lying on it, trying his best not to wake up Arlo. He thought he did a good job until Arlo scrunched his eyebrows and pulled Alex closer again. He wasn’t going to be able to get out of Arlo’s embrace anyway, so he just let himself relax against him instead. Trying not to bump his forehead into Arlo’s chin as he moved closer to his chest.

It was definitely warm under the covers, but it was far from unpleasant. Arlo moved closer and wrapped one leg over Alex before pulled him closer again, And now Alex could feel something poking him in right above his crotch.

_ huh? Oh it’s just the bag he carries all the time… Arlo Isn’t in his uniform though? … Oh… _

“Do you have to move so much?” Apparently Arlo was more awake than he had thought.

“Do you have to uh…  _ Poke _ me?,” Arlo went quiet for a second, and Alex looked up at his face and saw him struggle to figure out what to say, “You don’t have to overthink it, It just something that happens to us all… Well to those who got dicks at least.”

Arlo let go of Alex, and rolled over to lay on his back. Thanks to them only using a blanket, and Arlo’s choice of pants, Alex could clearly see Arlo’s erection. there were still too many layers of fabric to make out anything else, but it was very much there.

“Well I guess I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Arlo got up, and was almost out of the bed when Alex grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down so that Arlo was sitting on the side of the bed. 

“wait! um… I could help you with your… Issue… If you want?” Arlo didn’t even turn around as the thought for a few seconds.

“And… How are you planning to do that?” His voice was low, but Alex could hear that he was being serious. Honestly he hadn’t though this far, but one thing came to his mind.

“I have some coconut oil in the bathroom we could use.” How the hell he even managed to say that so boldly surprised even Alex, but seeing how Arlo tensed up told him that he was far from expecting that reply. 

“Wait are you serious? Because I really need to know if you’re being serious or not right now before I get the urge to fuck your brain out.” Arlo still didn’t turn around to face him. 

“I’m completely serious, Arlo.” He still had no idea how he managed to stay bold, but now his voice had managed to get low as well, and he could see it doing something to Arlo. “Since you’re already halfway out of bed. The oil is in the bathroom by the sink. Brown glass jar” His voice had returned to its normal tone again, but It still managed to make Arlo sputter out a quiet  _ Fuck _ , before leaving the room, Making Alex notice the obvious limping, and the thick support bandage he had on his foot.

Alex took out the hair tie holding his ponytail, and started to braid it in a hurry before Arlo came back again. He knew leaving it loose, or just in a ponytail was a mistake he didn’t want to do again. 

Just as Alex secured the braid, Arlo came back with the brown glass jar and a towel. Seeing Arlo standing, He could clearly see Arlo’s erection through the light grey sweatpants.

“This thing is super hard though” Arlo had opened the jar, and looked inside at the hard white mass.

“It sure is...” 

Arlo looked at Alex, who’s eyes weren’t on the jar in Arlo’s hands at all. He let out a small amused laugh. “you know… I was talking about that oil you made me go get…” 

“Oh right… Uh yeah it’s like that. it melts at body temperature.” Arlo walked over to the side of the bed, and placed the jar on the night stand. He gestured for Alex to move so he could place the towel there before pushing Alex back down on it and giving him a kiss before getting fully into bed himself.

“You know… This whole thing came quite suddenly, Which I’m not complaining about at all.” Arlo said as he placed one knee between Alex’s legs. “But I want to know if you’re really ok with this. and if you don’t mind me asking, Have you done this before?” Alex looked up at his face. It was way more gentle looking than he had expected.

“Fuck, Arlo. I’m more than ok with this. And uh.. yeah I have, but never in a serious relationship before, and most of the time they were in charge. I still don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing exactly.” It hadn’t really sunk in for Alex before now that they were really doing this. And he hadn’t noticed how hard he was himself before now either.And with the realization, his face also got hotter, and redder.

Arlo gave him a gentle smirk before leaning down to kiss Alex’s neck. “You don’t have to worry about that,” Arlo said almost like a whisper before planting another kiss right under Alex’s jawline, “Just promise to tell me if you’re uncomfortable or want to stop.” He gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’ll… keep that in mind.” Arlo smiled softly and gave him another kiss that lasted just bit longer than their last one, before sitting up and placing his hands under the hem of Alex’s white shirt. 

“can I?” Arlo gently pushed the shirt up just a few centimeters to indicate what he meant. Alex gave him a nod, and sat himself up just enough for Arlo to get the shirt off him. “Shit you’re way more buff than I thought you would be.” 

  
  


Arlo threw the shirt down on the floor, and Alex laid back down again, as Arlo started feeling his stomach and chest as he leaned over Alex again to plant kisses on his collar bone. 

He stopped for a second before lifting his head to look at Alex. “You know instead of holding onto the bed sheets. You can touch me too if you want,” Arlo gave him a kiss on his cheek, “Or…” Arlo’s lowered his voice again, “You can help me get this shirt off”

Arlo pushed himself up to sit again, and Alex followed his movements as he sputtered out a low barely audible  _ Fuck _ . Alex slowly slid his hands under Arlo’s shirt, and caught the hem with his thumbs as he pushed the shirt up. Once he had pushed it up to his chest, Arlo grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled it over his head before throwing it off the bed like Alex’s shirt.

As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Arlo cupped Alex’s cheeks with his hand and kissed him as he carefully pushed him back down again, pleased to feel Alex’s hands on his stomach this time. 

Alex started pushing Arlo away. “Something wrong, Darling?” Arlo said as he sat back up again. 

“I just… I knew you would have scars, but I wasn’t really expecting it at the same time.”

“You don’t like them?” Even though Arlo was smiling softly, there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

“I’m not gonna lie… They’re kinda hot… I’m more used to my own that are mostly on my hands,” Alex got up as well, and focused his eyes on Arlo’s chest before touching it. “Wait… Your hair is naturally that bright? that’s so cool.”

“Yeah it is. Please don’t tell me your hair is naturally blue?” Arlo said jokingly as he placed a hand at the back of Alex neck, and kissed him under the jaw. Pushing him down again as he planted more kisses down his neck and collarbone before moving up again stopping right under Alex's ear. “And if you want, I can tell you all about my scars when we’re less… Busy.”

While His left hand where on Alex’s neck, Arlo moved his other down to the waistband of Alex’s sweatpants, making sure to get a good feel for Alex’s torso on the way. He left Alex’s neck to kiss him on the lips, as he pushed his pants down just slightly. Alex lifted his ass so that Arlo could more easily take the pants off as he deepened the kiss, building up enough courage to cup Arlo’s cheeks at the same time. 

Arlo broke from the kiss to get Alex’s pants and boxers completely off and over to the slowly increasing pile of clothes. “Never would have guessed your natural hair color was brown.” 

He moved back up to kiss Alex again, Who was way too busy thinking about the fact that he was naked and that this was happening to even process what Arlo had said. He moved his hands down to Arlo’s hips, tugging just slightly at his sweatpants, not really knowing if he should or not. 

Arlo broke from the kissing, lifting his head just slightly to look at Alex with heavy lidded eyes as he whispered to him. “You don’t have to be shy, Just pull them down, and I’ll take it from there.” 

Alex did as he was told, and slowly pulled Arlo’s sweatpants and woven boxers off of his waist and down to his knees, as Arlo Kissed and sucked on his neck again, being sure to make marks that wouldn’t go away very soon, before getting the pants and boxers fully off and into the pile, Barely moving from Alex’s neck as he did. 

“Do you still want to continue, Darling?” Arlo carefully moved his hand from Alex’s neck, up to his cheek to rub a thumb over his cheek as he lifted his head to look at him. 

“I really don’t want you to stop now.” Alex said as he moved his hands to lay flat against Arlo’s chest. 

“Ok~” Arlo reached over to the nightstand, Making Alex’s hands move down to Arlo’s stomach instead, Feeling Arlo’s muscles flex as he stretched to get the coconut oil. 

Arlo got up to his knees again, and now with both legs between Alex’s thighs, so that he could open the jar. “I still don’t see how this solid mass is going to work.” 

“As I said, It melts at body temperature.” Alex got up on his elbows, and got to see not only himself, but also Arlo’s full body, and his erection.

“Well… Since you’re so familiar with this Coconut stuff… Care to come here and demonstrate?” Alex couldn’t believe what Arlo had just asked of him, but seeing how Arlo was grinning, it was definitely real, And before he knew it, he was already up and reaching for the jar in Arlo’s hands. 

_ Ok, This I can do… I’ve given someone a handjob before… It’s just like that but with oil, and it won’t as long…  _

Arlo opened his mouth to say something, but with Alex’s actions being far from what he had imagined, nothing came out. Alex took the opportunity to kiss him, and take it from where they let off in the ruins, Letting his tongue explore as much as possible. After a second, Arlo gently grabbed Alex’s face, and deepened the kiss even more.

Alex scooped up a good sizeable amount of the oil, and gently grabbed Arlo’s dick, Making Arlo let out a deep muffled groan as Alex pumped him a few times until all the oil was melted, and a few more for good measure.

Not wanting to break the kiss, Arlo carefully pushed Alex back down again, and ran his hand down Alex’s left arm to get the jar before finally breaking the kiss, letting both of them breathe as he also scooped up some oil before stretching over to place the jar back on the nightstand. 

Placing his oil free hand on the side of Alex’s neck, he circled the oil around Alex’s entry, making sure that he won't get hurt once he enters him. 

“Remember to tell me if I’m hurting you.” Alex nodded, and pulled Arlo’s head down for a kiss before letting his arms rest around Arlo with one hand finding its way to the bright orange hair. 

Arlo lifted Alex’s ass up by the hips, making Alex cross his legs at his ankles behind Arlo, and slowly pushed inside him, stopping once the head was in. 

“You got to breathe, Alex. Are you ok?” He moved one of his hands to Alex’s cheeks. Arlo wasn’t able to look at his face for any sign of discomfort thanks to how Alex held on to him, but he was able to hear him breathing. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Fuck, Arlo, Just keep going” Alex was breathing again, much to Arlo’s delight. He kissed his neck before pushing in deeper, giving off a moan as he felt Alex pulling on his hair. 

Arlo kept going until he was as deep as he could get. Alex loosened his grip as Arlo raised his head and gave him a passionate kiss, Letting Alex get used to the stretch.

“Can you start moving? Please?” Alex’s voice was almost pleading sounding. Arlo gave him a low hum in response before pulling out until he reached the head, being careful and checking if the coconut oil was doing its job, before pushing back in again, and pulling his head back as Alex starts kissing and sucking at the crook of his neck. 

Feeling confident in the oil, Arlo picked up the pace, as Alex started to leave both hickeys and bite marks to any piece of Arlo he could reach, as he tightened his grip in Arlo’s hair, Making Arlo let out a deep moan. And Alex couldn’t really say he was being quiet himself. 

Alex had just gotten more used to the speed Arlo was going at, Arlo changed the grip on his ass, and lifted him up just enough to hit Alex’s prostate with every thrust, Making Alex let out a surprised gasp, that quickly ended in a moan.

“Fuck, Arlo I… I’m close.” 

“That’s ok, darling” Alex could hear in Arlo’s low voice that he was getting close too. Almost just as he said that, Alex could feel Arlo taking a hold of his dick before pumping him in the same pace he was thrusting into him with sloppier and sloppier movements.

It didn’t take long at all before Alex could feel his own cum on his stomach as his body felt hot and heavy, and his mind went going numb.

Arlo dugg his face into Alex’s neck as his breathing became heavier, and pushed as far as he could into Alex, before finally letting go himself. They were both breathing heavily, And as soon as Arlo came more to his senses again, he carefully pulled out of Alex, and let his ass down on the bed again. 

  
  


“Shit, I really made a mess out of you.” Arlo looked at all the bruises that were slowly forming on his neck and upper chest, And to the literal mess on Alex’s stomach. Arlo gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek before sitting up, letting Alex see all the marks he had left on Arlo. not only hickies, but clear teeth marks were clearly visible on his neck.

“I’m gonna go get something to get you cleaned up with. I’ll be quick.” He had barely moved before Alex gripped his hand and got partially up.

“No, let me. You are still hurt.” Arlo quickly pushed him back down again.

“No, Sorry. Can’t let you do that, Darling” He gave him a quick kiss before getting up and out of bed, Letting Alex see the bright pink scratches he had left on Arlo’s back. Not nearly deep enough to bleed, but they were definitely there.

“There are some painkillers in the medicine cabinet!” Alex said just as Arlo left the room, Leaving him to take in everything that had just happened. Because all that had  _ really  _ happened. He placed his arm over his eyes, and stayed like that just thinking for a minute.

Alex got startled when he suddenly felt something warm and damp on his stomach, And immediately moved his arms to see Arlo wiping him off with a towel.

“Sorry, Didn’t mean to sneak up on you,” Arlo placed a knee in the bed as he cleaned Alex off, “where should I even leave this?” Arlo said once he was done, holding up the towel.

“Just throw it in the laundry basket over there… And maybe you should get this one too.” Alex sat up and pulled the towel out from underneath him, and gave it to Arlo, who threw them both into the basket before returning to bed.

“I wish the cleaning just happened by itself,” Arlo said as he grabbed the blanket, and got into bed. Alex was already laying down on his back, So Arlo took the opportunity to kiss him before resting his head on Alex’s chest, “Then we could just get on with the cuddling right away.”

Alex wrapped his arms Around Arlo, and kissed the top of his head. “That would be so great,” Alex looked over to his clock. It was already 8pm. And he didn’t feel bad about barely leaving the bed at all today. Spending the majority off it just napping with Arlo, and then sex? what was there not to like? “How about we just call it a day and go to sleep? We can shower tomorrow, and I think I got some food leftover from yesterday too.”

Arlo took a deep breath before shifting against Alex to be more comfortable. “That does sound like a good plan. I’m too tired to do anything else anyway,” He gave Alex a kiss on his chest, “Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, Darling.” Just as Alex had said that, Arlo seemed to already be asleep. And there wasn’t a reason why Alex shouldn’t be doing the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Staarpiece, For reading trough this for me and catching all my 1:30am writing mistakes!


	17. Bonus Chapter: The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo learns about Alex's past "Relationships"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short bonus chapter because I got an Idea for sad :)   
> I guess this could be tagged as hurt/comfort?

Arlo was busy in the kitchen making some simple breakfast for him and Alex. The memories from last night were still fresh in his head, and waking up next to Alex was something he could get used to no problem. 

Alex didn’t have a lot in his kitchen to work with, but he did have eggs, some ham and cheese, along with some tomatoes and herbs. At least he assumed they were herbs. With how many plants Alex had in his house, Arlo wouldn’t be surprised he had some random decorational plant next to the coriander. 

Grabbing what Arlo recognized as rosemary, he started on making an omelette. Not wanting to stand too much on his bad ankle, The omelette mix went straight into a cast iron pan along with some slices of tomato and cheese, and into the oven where it could just stay and cook by itself. He also didn’t want to work with any hot oil or grease when he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

He took a quick glance at the clock, noting to himself to check the oven in twenty minutes, before going to the bedroom to check on Alex. It was already afternoon, and Arlo wanted to give him a little time to wake up before the omelette was ready. 

Arlo walked into the bedroom to see Alex already awake, sitting on the edge of the bed wearing the sweatpants from yesterday. He had taken out the braid and left his hair loose, making it hard for Arlo to see his face. 

“Good morning, Darling.” Alex looked up at him like he had seen a ghost.

“Oh… Good morning.” Arlo walked over and sat down next to Alex. Now that he was closer, he could more clearly see his face. There were tears running down his face, and his eyes were red and puffed up. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex didn’t look at him at all. 

“I thought you had left.” 

“No, I’m still here. I just made us some breakfast. Should be ready in 20 minutes or so.” He wrapped an arm around Alex and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I would much rather be here on my days off than at the corps. Why would you think I had left?”

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re still here, but a small part of me didn’t believe you would stay. I mean I know you’re not the type of guy to do that, but... I’ve never had someone stay before.” the last part came out almost like a whisper, and the words hit Arlo hard.

“Shit, Alex” Arlo pulled Alex inn for a hug. “I would never do that to you. You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to, but just what kind of relationships have you had? Actually you always said you never had one until yesterday.”

Alex took a deep breath and avoided looking at Arlo’s face before answering. “Just saying I’ve never had a relationship is easier than explaining the brief ones I’ve had. All of them were mostly just one sided, and never lasted more than a few days anyway.” Alex moved to hugg Arlo back, and to hide the tears that were slowly coming. “Those few who I actually thought I started dating only used me for sex or something once before leaving.”

Hearing all of this was not what Arlo had expected at all. Honestly he didn’t know what he expected. “So this is the first time someone has actually returned your feelings then…” He felt Alex’s grip around him get tighter.

“Last night was the first time I actually felt loved and cared for during sex. And I’ve never had someone who had wanted to cuddle after it either.”    
  
Arlo kissed the top of Alex head “I’m so sorry to hear that, darling. I would never have guessed something like that.”

“I wouldn’t blame you. I guess it’s not a normal thing to happen to someone.” 

“No, but It shouldn’t happen to you either.” Arlo gave him another kiss on the forehead, as Alex still didn’t want to look up at him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry for just letting it all out on you like that. I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone about it. Not sober at least” Alex pulled away from Arlo to wipe away the tears. 

“Don’t apologize for it. It’s way better to talk about it than bottling it up. I actually appreciate you telling me. If I stay the night, and have to leave for some reason, I promise I’ll leave you a note, or tell you the night before if possible.”

Alex nodded slowly, but still didn’t look at him. “Thank you. I would really appreciate that.” Alex’s stomach started to rumble loudly, making Arlo remember the omelette that was in the oven. 

“Oh right! It shouldn’t be long until breakfast is ready. we didn’t eat anything at all yesterday.” Alex finally looked up at Arlo. his eyes were puffier than earlier, but the tears had stopped coming.

“Food sounds good right now… What are you making?” Alex seemed to lighten up at the mention of breakfast, much to Arlo’s delight. 

“I noticed you had some eggs, so I made some oven baked omelette. You still have plenty of time to get washed and dressed before it’s done.” Arlo gently cupped Alex’s cheeks, and leaned in for a kiss, Stopping for a moment to make sure Alex was ok with it. Not being able to wait any longer, Alex pulled Arlo in by back of his neck and kissed him. 

They broke the kiss shortly after. “Coffee also sounds good.” Alex said as he let go of Arlo. 

“You go get ready, and I’ll make some for us.” 

Alex looked up at Arlo with a smile. “Thank you, Arlo.”


	18. Bonus Chapter: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone left Arlo a note on his door. 
> 
> Heavily implied smut at the end.

Arlo looked at the piece of paper in his hands that had been taped to his bedroom door, trying his best to decipher the sloppy handwriting.

_ Arlo. _

_ Got something to show you! Meet me by the Dee Dee stop behind the Corps. Bring some dried apple slices if you have. _

It was already midnight, and the note couldn’t be from anyone other than Toby. Someone who should be in bed right now, but knowing Toby, he would definitely not be going to bed now. Might as well just get the apple slices and go meet him.

There was still some Dried Apple slices in the kitchen that Alex had gifted them right before winter that needed to be eaten soon. 

Stuffing the apples and the note into the pouch strapped to his thigh, he went out to see what Toby wanted, and to get him home.

Spring had finally arrived properly, and the temperature had started to get pleasant even in the evenings, and there wasn’t any wind either. Arlo just hoped that whatever the kid wanted to show him, wouldn’t ruin the peaceful night.

Arlo walked up to the Dee Dee stop, but there was no Toby to be seen. a few seconds of looking around, Arlo heard something hit the ground next to the wall behind the stop. He turned around to see a rope leading to the top of the tower that the Civil Corps building was a part of. He walked over to the rope, noticing a piece of paper tied around the end of the rope with the help of string. He got the piece of paper loose, and saw the same sloppy handwriting again. Feeling like the world stops as he reads the note.

_ I’m waiting for you at the top! _

Knowing that Toby was in possible danger of falling off the building, Arlo grabbed the rope, Giving it a hard tug to make sure he isn’t going to fall himself, before climbing up as fast as he can. 

_ That kid better be safe when I get there. _

It took way longer than he would have wanted, but Arlo could finally see the top. Muttering a last few swears, he climbed the last few meters until he arrived at a huge hole in the domed roof that the rope lead to. Finally getting some solid footing to stand on, he grabbed the edge of the hole, and pulled himself up so that he could look inside. 

“Alex!?” 

“Hi, Arlo!” 

Arlo climbed into the hole, and looked at Alex sitting in the small room. Not the adventurous kid that he had expected. 

“Wait,  _ You _ wrote the notes?” Arlo had to bend down to get into the room, and just now did he notice all the stuff in there. There was chains of dull lights attached to the roof, giving just enough light to see, and there were tons pillows and blankets covering the floor.

“Yeah I did. Were you expecting someone else?” 

Arlo Pulled out the note that had been on his door, as he went to sit down next to Alex. 

“I was sure Toby had written these. I mean… I gotta be honest with you. I’ve seen some of the stuff you draw, so would expect some neater handwriting…”

Alex leaned his head on Arlo’s shoulder. “It’s not  _ that _ bad.”

“It looks like a kid wrote it. I seriously thought that Toby had somehow climbed up here.” Arlo leaded his head on Alex. And took a deep breath. Relieved that Toby was not in any danger…  _ Wait…  _ “Why the bloody hell did you climb up here?!” 

“I thought the view would be nice, so I climbed up here a few days ago.” Alex said calmly. 

“You just climbed up here because the view might be nice? And how did you get all this stuff in here?” Arlo just noticed the picnic basket next to Alex.

“Oh I had to take a few trips. you need something to drink?” Before Arlo could respond, Alex had already reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a canteen. 

“You took a few trips… Please tell me you were using some sort of safety gear.” Arlo said as he took the canteen and opened before taking a huge gulp out of it. 

“Um… Do you want some crispy pancakes?” Arlo almost spit the water out, but somehow managed to swallow it. “Yeah I  _ know  _ I should probably use them.”

“ _ Probably?  _ Darling, please. You should definitely wear them.” Arlo put an Arm around Alex. 

“Maybe… Don’t you wanna know why I asked you to come here?” 

Arlo chose to ignore the  _ maybe _ . “Ok then. Why did you bring me here?”

“I uh… I wanted to show you the view,”

“At night?” 

“Hey, I wasn’t done! I wanted to show at the stars too. Can’t do that when all the lights are on in town.”

Arlo looked out the hole in the roof, and up on the sky. Even though the lights inside the room where dimm, they still made it hard to see any stars. Just as he was about to say something, Alex turned off the lights. 

“It will probably take a little time for our eyes to adjust. But I did actually bring some crispy pancakes if you want some.”

“I would love that.” Arlo gave the canteen back to Alex again before getting a pancake, “Any other reason you wanted me here?” He started eating his pancake.

  
  


“Well, we’ve both been busy lately. I’ve been working on the south block development, And you’ve been pushing yourself too much after your ankle recovered. You really need to take some breaks. I mean just five minutes now and then helps a lot.”

Arlo didn’t know if he agreed or not. He knew Alex had been working hard, but maybe Alex was right about him not taking enough breaks. 

“And what exactly am I supposed to do on those breaks?”

“Drink water? Eat something? Especially now that you have to patrol the desert.”

“I got a break when I stayed at your place for almost a week.”

“That was because you had twisted your ankle. You really need to take more breaks during the day, And if I have to bring you something to eat and drink for that to happen, I will.”

Arlo planted a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “You already bring snacks and something to drink to the corps, so I don’t doubt you would. You always have something for us to drink when we train outside with Paulie.”

Alex made a mental note to bring more dried apple slices with him at all times. “I’m beginning to see more stars now.”

Arlo looked up at the sky as well. He could definitely see them as well now, And he had to admit that they were more visible up here than in town. Maybe they were this clear in the desert too, but he had never stopped to think about it before. 

“Maybe I should take some more breaks.” Arlo said quietly. Just audible enough for Alex to hear it. “I still can’t believe you dragged all this stuff up here. I still can’t believe you  _ climbed _ up here several times.” Arlo ate the last piece of the pancake. 

He looked around him at all the pillows and blankets. He hadn’t thought about it before now, but did Alex carry a mattress or something to sit on? It felt like he was sitting in a couch. 

“You really planned this well, huh…” He gave Alex a brief kiss. “What else is in that picnic basket of yours? It can’t all be pancakes.”

Arlo’s eyes had adjusted to the dark night just enough to see the familiar signs of embarrassment on Alex’s face, and if the lights were on, he would bet he could see Alex blushing too. “I… got a bottle wine? But I don’t think it’s a good idea to drink that up here.”

Arlo knew when someone was hiding something, and wine was definitely not the only thing in that basket. “Wine huh? And there really isn’t anything else in there.” 

“there is some… Dried meat in there.” 

“Some dried meat, Wine and pancakes. You know, for someone who is always prepared, that’s not a lot of things. can I take a look?”

Alex nodded slowly as he held his breath. Arlo reached over Alex and pulled the picnic basket in front of him. Opening the lid, he did see the bottle of wine. And when taking it out, he heard it hitting something else made of glass. Reaching in to grab what he thought was wine glasses, he instead grabbed something that felt familiar. He looked up at Alex, who avoided his eyes, before taking it out to look at it. He didn’t need light to see what it was. The brown glass jar that he had gotten familiar with during his stay at Alex’s workshop was something he had held a few times already. The only difference this time was the square foil pack marked with the words  _ Lovetap _ that had been taped to the lid. 

Arlo pulled Alex closer and kissed his forehead “Ok, maybe you’re prepared after all then.”


	19. Bonus Chapther: Varlex Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Victor invites Arlo out for a picnic in the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bronzeflower is the owner/creator of Victor, and they got several MTAP fics with him here on ao3! (Victor's Victory, The opposite of a fake relationship,Taking a sick day) All fics i highly reccomend checking out!
> 
> We talk a lot about Varlex (Victor, Arlo, Alex) in the unofficial mtap server, and this is one of the tings that came out of that server.   
> (many of the normal Alex/Arlo chapters are also inspired from there, also future ones)

“I still don’t get how you can wear pants in this heat” Alex looked over at Victor who was still wearing overalls in the hot summer sun. He himself had even put his long hair in a bun, while Victor was dressed like it was still early spring. 

“It’s not that warm.” Victor replied as he opened the door to the civil corps, seeing Arlo sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork.

“I don’t know what you guys were talking about, but it is warm.” Arlo didn’t even look up at them. 

“We were talking about the perfect weather, and you should join us for a picnic.” Victor said with a grin as he pointed to the basket and blanket Alex was holding. 

Arlo stopped to think for a few seconds before putting down his pen. “sure, I need a break anyways, but only as long as we stay in the shade.” 

“Great! I brought some red tea for you too!” Alex said with a grin as he turned to leave with Victor right behind him, leaving Arlo almost no time to get out of his chair and catch up with them. 

The town was quiet as most of the Portians were hiding away from the heat, and they made their way over to the big tree by the townwalls close to Alex’s workshop. Alex laid down the blanket for them to sit on before pulling out three canteens, each marked with a different color ribbon. He gave the red one to Victor and a blue one to Arlo before taking the one with the green ribbon for himself.

“Did…Did you make a canteen with our favorite drinks?” Victor asked as he opened his and was met with the smell of bitter melon mix. 

“Yeah? I mean I got three canteens, and I know your preferences, so why not?” Alex opened his own to drink. 

“Smells like you got coffee… And honestly I’m not surprised you did.” Arlo said as he laid down. Using Alex’s legs as a makeshift pillow. 

They kept talking for a while until Alex and Victor noticed that they were the only ones in the conversation. Alex reached down to pet his hair before getting an idea.

“Hey, Victor? Wanna help me a little?” Alex said with a grin. Victor knew that grin well. Alex didn’t get any mischievous ideas often, but when he did, Victor was in. 

“I’m listening…”

“You see those flowers growing over there?” Alex pointed over to patch of white and pink wildflowers growing behind his workshop. “Can you go get some?”

Victor didn’t know where this where going, but he nodded and ran over to the flowers, being careful to not wake up Arlo.

It didn’t take long at all for Victor to return with a decent sized bouquet in his hands. Alex received the flowers, and said a quiet *thank you* before carefully braiding them into Arlo’s hair. 

Only Arlo’s right side was available to be braided, but Alex managed to fill it all with flowers before he started to wake up. 

“Good morning baby~” Victor said as Arlo opened his eyes. and rubbed at his face.

“How long did I sleep?” He asked as he sat back up again. 

“I have no idea. we didn’t really notice you had fallen asleep at first.” Alex answered him, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Yeah we just kept on talking and noticed you weren’t.” Victor said as as he also tried to hold back. 

“Is something funny?” 

“No, you’re just cute when you sleep~” Arlo went red at Victors compliment, and Alex nodded in agreement. 

Arlo looked at his clock. “Damnit, I need to go back to the corps and finish up those reports.” He stretched before getting up on his feet. “You know… We should do this more often. Sorry to leave so soon, but You guys take care, and I’ll see you later!”

“We should! Good bye, Arlo!” Alex said as he and Victor waived until Arlo had entered the town gates. 

“So… How long do you think it takes for him to realize?” Victor asked with a lowered voice as if Arlo could still hear them.

“Hopefully not until he reaches the Corps…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/PJnH255
> 
> Here is the discord server this is from! Make sure to follow the official pathea server too!! this is a fandom one! We focus a lot on fan content, as well as just having fun and chatting~


	20. Bonus chaper: poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has an accident in the hazardous ruins, and Arlo has to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains spoilers for a certain letter you get in the game. 
> 
> Also i might not have proof read this that well. Its been in the making for a long time, and im just happy to be done.

“Is this really the easiest way to get tempering fluid?” Arlo asked as he watched Alex pry open some wooden crates. 

“I can go dig them out in the mines too, but this is more fun.” Arlo had to agree on that, as he watched Alex move to the next stack of crates. “And you never know what you’re gonna find either!” Another thing Arlo could agree with. 

Arlo looked over the room at all the monsters they had defeated. There was definitely more of them the further down they got. 

“FUCK.” Arlo quickly turned around as he heard Alex yell, followed by the sound of his sword hitting something. Alex was standing there with a masked fiend lying on the ground next to him. A masked fiend he was sure hadn’t been there before. 

“Alex! Are you ok?!” He ran over to Alex to look over him, noticing now that he held onto something at his neck. 

“The damn thing hit me.” Alex, in a rapid motion, Pulled the thing out and held it in front of him. Arlo could also see what it was now. A small dart-like object with a glass vial. They had both seen them before, and both of them had been hit with them before too. “I don’t have any antidote left either.”

“I guess it’s time for us to leave before it kicks in then.” The poison from the masked fiends was mild, but unpleasant. Something they knew far too well at this point.

“Yeah. Fuck, I should have made some more of that antidote earlier.” 

“Nothing to do about it now. We can still get to the clinic. Did you get the stuff you needed?” Arlo took the dart from Alex and put it in his pouch. 

“Yeah I got enough for making that bus at least, ugh I don’t wanna deal with any of this nausea and dizziness now.” Alex said as he picked up his bag of loot. 

Arlo gave Alex a short hug and a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll just remember that for next time.”

They got out of the ruins. It was still day out, and the sun was shining bright as they started to walk over to the gates. Luckily it was too warm for the poppycocks, so their way back could go smoothly. 

“Arlo…I’m not feeling so good.” Arlo looked over at Alex whose face was starting to get flushed. feeling a hint of panic as this wasn’t something the masked fiend poison had ever done before. 

“How exactly are you feeling? Any nausea” Arlo wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder, noticing how unsteady he was.

“No… Drunk.” Arlo pulled out the dart that had hit Alex from his pouch. Looking at the remaining liquid in the clear container, he could see that it was clear. Not the same yellow tinted liquid that was usually there. 

“Shit. Let’s get you to the clinic as fast as possible.” As soon as Arlo said that, Alex tripped over his own feet, and Arlo reacted just in time to catch him. Deciding that it would be too risky to let Alex walk on his own, Arlo carefully got him back on his feet before lifting him up bridal style. It’s a little awkward with Alex’s height, but he manages to get his head resting on Arlo’s shoulder.

Arlo hurried over to the clinic, wishing he had brought Spacer with him as he kicked open the gates leading into town before making his way to the clinic. 

Xu was just on his way into the clinic when Arlo arrived, And Arlo didn’t have to say anything before Xu held the door open for him as soon as he saw Alex.

“What happened?” Xu asked and Arlo carried Alex inside, setting him down to sit at the closest bed. 

“He got hit by a masked fiend in the ruins. The poison isn’t the same as before.” He made sure Alex wasn’t gonna fall off the bed before pulling out the dart again and handing it to Xu. “The liquid is clear now, and he says he is feeling drunk.”

“I’m hungry…” Xu looked at Alex, who indeed looked drunk. 

“Right... Arlo, there are some tools in the cabinet over there. Can you get this open while I check on Alex?”

“Of course!” Arlo opened the cabinet Xu had pointed at and found some pliers. Grabbing a piece of metal secured to the glass phial, He carefully pulled until it came loose. Letting the strong smell of alcohol reach him. 

He left the pliers and went back to Alex and Xu. “Smells like some form of alcohol.” 

“Sure does. I’ll have to figure out what kind of alcohol it is.” Xu took the dart, and put it down at the desk before rummaging through a cabinet full of glass bottles with various liquids. 

Arlo placed a hand on Alex's knee without getting much of a response at first, but a few seconds later, Alex grabbed his hand and started fidgeting with the hem of his glove. 

Two minutes later, Xu got up from his desk and walked over to them. “Well the alcohol is ethanol. He is really just drunk, but having it injected straight into the veins is still risky. He is lucky it was just a small amount, but he will be fine. Just get him something to eat and plenty of water.”

“So he is really just drunk… I’m relieved of course, but that was kinda unexpected.” 

“He really is just drunk.” 

Arlo looked at Alex again who still hadn’t said a word. “I guess I should get you to the round table for some food then.” 

“I like food…” Alex said before he started to lean forwards before Arlo caught him. 

“I know. We’re going to get some.” Arlo carefully helped Alex down from the bed, and wrapped an arm around his waist for support. “Do you think you’re able to walk?”

“I’m an amazing walker!” Alex said with pride as he started to lean again. 

“Well, I guess we will be leaving. Thank you so much, Xu.” Arlo started to drag Alex with him out as Xu waived them goodbye. 

They somehow managed to get to the round table without any falls. Arlo pushed the door open and led Alex to the Table that was in its own little private booth. 

Not trusting Alex to sit on his own, he got him sitting with his back to the rest of the room before sitting down next to him. 

"Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Food." Alex said bluntly before leaning his head on Arlo's shoulder. 

"Any… particular food?" 

"Ye." Arlo waited a second for some sort of follow up, but none came. 

"And what exactly would that be?" 

"I don't know."

"Ok then…" Arlo picked up the menu to look at today's special. Stewed rice Meat supreme, and coffee. Something he knew they both liked, And something Alex could easily eat without making a mess. hopefully… 

"Do you want to eat some Stewed rice meat supreme and some coffee?" Arlo looked down at Alex who was fidgeting with the hem of his orange work jacket.

"Please don't put coffee in my rice." 

"The coffee will be in it's own cup." 

"Ok… I want some dessert too."

Arlo let out a deep sigh "we can order you some dessert later."

Sonia came over to their table noticing Alex's tired state. "Hello! Did someone not sleep well?"

"Hello. Alex here got poisoned in the ruins. Nothing serious, but I'm hoping some food will sober him up." 

"Oh no! Well I'm sure the food will help him a lot. What do you want to order?" She got her noteblock ready

"Two of today's special, and he might be needing some dessert later. Oh and a glass of water"

"Ok~" Sonia went for just a minute before coming back with a glass of water. "Get better soon, Alex!" Alex replied with a low mumble sounding vaguely like a thank you as she left again.

Arlo looked down at Alex's hands again that were still fidgeting with his Orange work jacket. "You should drink some water."

"I want coffee."

"You're getting coffee after you drink your water."

Alex lifted his head away from Arlo's shoulder before he grabbed the glass and drank all its content without a break. He carefully put the glass down again before almost faceplanting into the table. Arlo somehow managed to catch him just in time.

“maybe you should go back to leaning on me before you get yourself hurt.” Arlo said as be pulled Alex towards him. 

Alex hadn’t moved at all in the time it took for Sonia to return, and Arlo had thought he had fallen asleep until he suddenly sat up once the food and coffee arrived. 

They both grabbed a spoon each and started eating. Arlo looked over at Alex, amazed that he was able to get the food into his mouth. 

They ate in silence, and Arlo was finished way before Alex. Even though it was just 7pm, Alex looked like he was about to fall asleep.

A few minutes after Arlo, Alex was done eating, And drank up his coffee without even noticing how cold it had gotten. 

"Do you still want some dessert?" Arlo asked as he grabbed a napkin and wiped off the rice on Alex's cheek. 

"No, I wanna sleep.” Alex said as he leaned his head in Arlo's shoulder, and Arlo put an arm around him before giving him a soft squeeze. 

"Ok then. I’ll go pay for the food, and we will get you home." Arlo gave Alex a kiss on his forehead before getting up to pay at the bar, leaving Alex at the booth. 

When he came back, Alex was still sitting the way Arlo had left him, Looking a little more sober now than when they had arrived. He still looked pretty drunk, but it did seem like the food helped. 

“Now I can’t get you home if you’re sitting over there.” Arlo said before Alex scootched over to the end of the seat before stopping. Not what Arlo had in mind, but definitely a step closer. 

Arlo wondered for a second how to get Alex out of the booth without making him trip, before an idea struck.

“Hey, Alex?” Arlo stood with his arms stretched out a little. “I can’t get a hug if you're sitting there.”

“But I want a hug.” Alex didn’t move at all.

“So get up then, and you’ll get one.” 

Without saying anything, Alex got up before stumbling on his own feet and landing right in Arlo’s arms. 

“Great! Let’s go then.” Arlo put an arm around Alex's shoulder for some support as they started walking out of the restaurant.

They didn't even reach the town gate before Alex started leaning even more on Arlo. 

“I know why you look so good in that bandana! It matches your eyes!” Arlo felt his cheeks warm up from the compliment. “Are the flying pigs uniforms the same color?”

“They are.” 

“That’s good. you will look so good in those uniforms... You better send me so many letters when you get in. And photos!” Arlo’s cheeks got even hotter. He knew drunk people told the truth, and he doubted Alex would be any different. Knowing that Alex wanted him to join the flying pigs made Arlo’s stomach stirr in a good way. 

Arlo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out before Alex started talking again. “You know that I love you a lot, right? Did I ever tell you that?” Alex took a deep breath. “I love you, Arlo”

“I-” Arlo tried talking again, but got interrupted when Alex suddenly stopped leaning on him.

“Oh I got mail.” Alex said, and Arlo looked over to the mailbox that had a small red metal flag raised. They had gotten way closer to the workshop than he thought. 

Alex was way steadier when he walked now, but still needed Arlo’s help as he went to open the mailbox, pulling out an envelope Addressed to  _ Alexander.  _ Arlo knew that was Alex’s full name, but everyone in Portia just used Alex, so it has to be from outside of Portia. 

“Can I borrow your pocket knife?” 

“I’m not letting you cut anything drunk. I can open it for you.” Alex gave the letter to Arlo, who quickly but carefully cut it open before giving it back to Alex.

Alex struggled a little, but he pulled out a black and white photo from the envelope. Alex looked at it for a few seconds before giving it to Arlo while he pulled out the letter. The photo showed a bunch of distant ruins and a river surrounded by a forest, and in the sky, there was a huge flying creature. Arlo had heard vague stories about huge flying creatures and other monsters, but the stories felt way more real now looking at the image. 

Arlo looked at the photo a short while before looking over at Alex who was reading the letter. He was about to ask what the letter was about, but noticed the tears slowly running down Alex’s cheeks as he was reading. 

Arlo wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders again. “Darling, What’s wrong?”

Alex didn’t look away from the letter in his hands. “It’s my dad.” his voice was shaking. “He just left and all of a sudden right after mom died. Then I just get a letter telling me about his old workshop here, and now this?” Alex took a deep breath as more and more tears built up. “Why is he just pretending like he didn’t just abandon me? Like the last eleven years that he was gone doesn’t mean anything? He just left straight after my mom’s funeral, leaving me at aunt Kendra’s house. Who just leaves for that long without even  _ trying _ to communicate.”

Arlo hugged Alex tight, making Alex digg his face into Arlo’s shoulder. “You’ve never told me about your father, And I don’t blame you for it after hearing all this. What did he write?”

Alex pulled away from the hug, just enough so that he could give Arlo the letter. “Can we go inside? I don’t want to just ramble on out here.” Arlo nodded, and they walked over to the workshop. Alex was still pretty unsteady, but it seemed like the letter sobered him up quite a bit. 

Arlo was reading the letter as they walked inside and sat down on the couch. The contents of the letter itself didn’t seem like something to be upset about, but after hearing the history between Alex and his dad, He could understand why Alex reacted the way he did to the letter. 

Once he had read the letter, he placed it on the table in front of them along with the photo, before hugging Alex again, pulling him into his chest. 

“This must be really hard for you.” 

“He just… Suddenly writes to me now? like he just remembered he had a son? I just don’t get it.” Alex face had started to get redder, and his eyes puffier as tears ran down his face. 

Arlo has never been any good at comforting people, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He hugged Alex tighter and kissed the top of his head. 

  
“He even tells me that he is trying to come back just to compete to see who’s better? Is there really no better reason than that? I don’t want him to come back” 

“What will you do if he visits?” 

“I don’t know. If he really wants to compete, then I guess I will do it just so that he can leave again as soon as possible. I don’t know what else.” 

Arlo started to think back at the conversation they had on their way from the round table. “Do you really not have any issues with me possibly joining the flying pigs? I will have to go to Lucien after all”

“That’s different. I already  _ know  _ that it’s your dream, and I don’t want to be in the way of that. And I also know that you will write me letters. not just one several years after you’ve left pretending like it has only been like a month. And I know you will visit when you’re able to.”

“That’s true. you said you got a letter from him about this workshop?” 

Alex pointed to a folded up piece of paper under one of the table legs. “Yeah. The only thing my dad ever was useful for after leaving was telling me to come here, and to keep the table from wobbling. The only reason I expanded my house so much and got it remodeled was to remove every single trace of him.”

Arlo started to think back at the old house that once stood here before Alex came. He had really been quick at gathering the materials and gols to get it expanded. He always thought that it was because of just how small it was. He looked around the living room that they were in. the light green paint that was covering the walls, the fireplace that that several photos above it. Mostly of Alex and his friends. Some with Arlo too, even from before they got together. even the windows had been replaced to some that keeps the heat in better. 

The house was really nothing like the old shack that Alex had arrived to. It was definitely built and decorated for and by Alex. Not only was there new furniture, but the place was also covered in plants, and Arlo had no idea how he managed to keep them all alive. 

  
  


“I really think you did a great job. If I didn’t know better, You couldn’t make me believe that this place was the old shack that stood here before you came, and it really looks like your house now too.” 

He felt Alex shift in his arms, And Arlo let go of him. Looking at Alex now, his eyes were still super puffy, and there was still some tears, but there was a small smile there as he looked at Arlo. “That really means a lot. Thank you, Arlo”

Arlo took the opportunity to give him a small kiss on the forehead. “How’re you feeling now?” 

Alex was still looking dizzy and unfocused, but he had been able to carry a conversation that was more coherent than the one they had at the round table. “I’m just tired I guess. and I have a headache.”

“I guess we should get you to bed then.”

“I don’t wanna move. Can I just sleep on the couch? Can you stay too?”

Arlo had originally planned to get Alex in his own bed, and stay on the couch himself, but now that Alex had sobered up a bit, and asked him to stay, he could definitely stay with him for the night. 

“If I’m gonna stay with you, there is no way we’re sleeping on the couch. not enough room for that.”

“But me and Nora fit on the couch?” 

“Well I’m a bit taller and wider than Nora aren’t I?” 

“Yeah I guess. Fine we’ll sleep on the bed”

Arlo got up from the couch, and pulled Alex up with him. He was more stable now, but Arlo held on to him just in case as they got over to the bedroom. He sat Alex down at the bed before getting his own harnesses and shoes off before his jacket and pants. leaving his shirt to sleep in. Once Arlo had gotten his own clothes off, he looked back at Alex who had laid down in bed, still wearing his jacket. At least he had gotten his shoes off.

“Are you really just gonna sleep like that?” 

“too tired to take them off.” 

Arlo sat down on the bed. “come here and I’ll help you.” Alex did as he was told, and sat up. Arlo grabbed the zipper of Alex’s jacket and pulled it down before taking it off completely, leaving it on the floor with his own jacket. 

“Are you gonna sleep with your jeans on?”

“Who sleeps with jeans on?” 

“you, If you don’t want to take it off.”

Alex struggled with unbuttoning his jeans, and once he finally got it up, Alex just laid back down on the bed again before muttering a quiet “Help.”

“Raise your hips and I can get them off for you.” Alex did as he was told, and Arlo managed to get them off and over to the pile by the bed. Arlo laid down next to Alex and pulled a blanket over them. 

It didn't take long for Alex to snuggle up to Arlo, his head resting on Arlo’s left arm, as he wrapped his own arm around Arlo. Not long after that, Alex was already asleep. Arlo was sure Alex would get a hangover tomorrow, but that could be a problem for when they wake up, right now he was just happy the poisoning hadn’t been more serious. 

Arlo started to think back on what Alex had told him earlier as they had left the round table. He could feel his face getting hotter as he replayed Alex’s words in his head. Arlo kissed Alex on the top of his head. 

  
“I love you too, Alex” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know you dont get this letter before the harbor, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	21. Bonus Chapter: letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo recieves a letter on his desk.

“Hey, Arlo! Letter for you at the desk. Looks like it’s from Toby.” Arlo stopped punching his dummy to go look at the letter Remington had brought in. He knew right away from the writing that the letter wasn’t from Toby. He had made that mistake before. 

_Arlo_  
_Open when you’re alone._

Alone? Why would he need to be alone to read a letter? Alex probably had a good reason, which made Arlo more curious as to what the envelope contained. 

He went to his room as he pulled out his pocket knife, Closed the door and sat down in his bed before cutting the envelope open. Looking inside, he didn’t see a letter, but a piece of paper he recognized being from Alex’s camera. 

Taking the photo out, he almost couldn’t believe what was on it. It was a photo of Alex taken in front of his bathroom mirror. Covered by nothing more than a blue towel. Covered meaning Alex’s junk and one of his legs, leaving the rest of his body exposed. His hair was wet, and loose from its usual ponytail. The wet and heavy bangs almost covering one of his eyes. 

It took a solid minute or two for Arlo to register what exactly he was looking at. He knew it was Alex, but Was Alex really capable of posing like that for him? 

There was words written in a red marker at the bottom blank area in Alex’s sloppy handwriting.

Just showered ♡

No wonder he wanted him to open it alone... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originaly posted this along woth the image a while ago in the unofficial mtap Discord server. If youre interested in more Alex or mtap content in general. Maybe even share some of your own. Please feel welcome to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/2Z6ARtK


	22. Bonus chapter: past "relationships"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look at Alex's lovelife in Barnarock, and his first bad rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 19 years old in this. before he got his bangs, and before he even knew about the workshop in Portia waiting for him.

Everything was soft when he woke up. Alex slowly pushed himself up, and brushed his long dusty-pink hair out of his face. last night felt like a dream, but the empty condom wrapper on his bedside table told him it was real, and he should really throw it away before Aunt Kendra entered his room. 

Jason had hooked him up with a girl he had met at a bar, and said that she was perfect for him. apparently they had the same interests, and she did look cute. A farmer girl named Daisy, who lived just outside of town.

She had commissioned him and Aunt Kendra to make her a new mallet as soon as he heard that they were builders. Apparently her being a farmer was also one of the reasons Jason thought they would get along well, and Alex couldn’t disagree with him. Even though Jason only introduced them 3 days ago, He felt that he and Daisy would be the start of something new.

He was alone in his bed. Looking over to his open balcony door, it seemed like Daisy had left during the night, She probably needed to be somewhere, and it probably wouldn’t take long before Aunt Kendra wanted him back in the workshop either.

grabbing his hair tie from his bedside table, he pulled his hair into a ponytail before getting ready to work, Making sure to bury the condom wrapper deep down in his bin.

Aunt Kendra was already down in the workshop knitting and waiting for new customers when Alex got down.

“Good morning, Alex! You had fun last night?” Kendra said, lifting her head to look over at her nephew who slowly started to get more and more red.

“Good morning… I uh… I can take over the shop if you want” Alex said as he walked over to his worktable where the close to finished mallet was laying. 

“That would be great! Customers have been slow, and I just finished all the commissions.” Kendra collected all her knitting supplies into a small basket before getting up from her chair. “I’ll leave you to your work then! If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen” She said as she left the workshop.

There really wasn't much left to do on the mallet, And after attaching the head to the handle, Alex spent a good hour sanding and oiling the wood before he could finally call it done.

Not really knowing what else to do, he went to the coffee machine that was in the workshop and made some coffee as he started to sketch in his sketchbook.

He managed to fill almost 2 pages in the sketchbook before the door to the workshop opened, making the little door chime jingle to tell a new customer arrived, and Alex looked up to see Daisy.

“Hi! I finished your mallet not that long ago.” He closed his sketchbook before walking over to his worktable to pick up the mallet. looking over at Daisy, he could feel something being off. She didn’t seem like the same cheery girl he had known the past 3 days, but she had also woken up before him, so she was most likely just tired.

“So… How much do I have to pay?” Daisy avoided looking at Alex, and instead just looked around in the shop with her arms crossed. 

“Just 50 Gols.” Alex watched as Daisy pulled up her wallet and pulled out a 50 Gols note before handing it over to Alex, and he gave her the mallet in return.

“So uh… I was wondering if you would like to meet up for a cup of coffee some time? There is a really nice and cozy coffee shop not far from here actually.” Alex asked. Daisy looked up at him with a scowl on her face. A look that immediately made Alex start to wonder if he said something wrong. 

“I’m sorry? But I’m really not interested in dating you.” Alex stopped up completely trying to understand what she meant. 

“what?” Did he misshear her? Hadn’t the last few days gone so well? They did have a lot of fun walking around in Barnarock and getting to know each other... right?

“I’m not interested. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a cute looking guy, but I was never interested in a relationship. I just wanted to get in your pants.” Her entire tone had changed completely. From the sweet cheery girl he had gotten to know, to someone who seemed so cold.

“I don’t get -” 

“You don’t get what? I never said I wanted to date you. I just wanted to get laid. Honestly the only reason I even returned here today was to get my mallet. You should be happy you even got to see me again.” She turned around ready to leave again, And Alex could start to feel a lump in his throat as he took in all that she had told him.

“You never said you just wanted a one night stand.” Alex said just just as Daisy had reached the door, and she turned around to face him.

“Well Alex. I never said that I wanted anything more either, and neither did you, so I’m not exactly the only one in fault here. Well we had a fun night, and I think you should just be happy about that.” She turned around again and opened the door. “Well whatever. Thanks for the mallet, and don’t bother talking to me if we ever meet again” 

Alex watched as she left, hearing the little jingle of the door chime that sounded so much louder now as she closed the door behind her. Alex just stood there trying to piece together everything that just happened as he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! this is just one of Alex's MANY bad experiences, but at least he meets Arlo once he moves to Portia :')


End file.
